ShadowKissed
by Snow-Fairy323
Summary: The Hidden Leaf's Summer Festival is approaching, and Tsunade invites ninja from all the Hidden Villages to ensure stable ties with the next generation of leaders... so what could possibly happen if a bunch of teens are put togther! FIRST FANFIC EVER
1. Chapter 1 A Strange Sighting

**Hey, hey, HEY!  
Snow Fairy here with her FIRST story! EEEEEEK! So excited****!  
Please give me reviews, even if they are to criticise... I can take it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters affiliated with Naruto's world... wish I did, me and Shikamaru could go all nig- ****Oops! Got a bit carried away, heehee! x3  
**

**WARNING: This chapter contains the following:  
*****insinuated nudity, only to be left with intense disapointment  
*An unstable Kakashi**

**PAIRINGS FOR THIS FAN-FIC: ShikaTema... so far...**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

"Iruka-Sensei…?" Konohamaru was tugging on his sleeve. "Are you alright?"

Iruka Umino tore his eyes away from the window, and looked down at the boy.

"Y-yes, of course…" he said, mussing Konohamaru's hair with one hand as he turned to his desk. "Where are the others?"

"Well, you said that we were going out for shuriken practice, but you haven't moved…"

"I'm fine, Konohamaru. I just thought I'd seen something outside, that's all…" Iruka smiled, and Konohamaru grinned back.

"Okay, then! I'll see you out there, sir!" Konohamaru ran out of the room, his footsteps echoing loudly in the corridor.

As soon as they faded, Iruka's head whipped back around to stare out the window again, this smile replaced with a look of serious concentration. He scanned the view of trees that he could see through the window, but he couldn't see anything out of place…

_Did I just imagine that?_ He asked himself, as he walked slowly down the corridor towards the training field. _Hmmm…_

* * *

Shikamaru Nara waited until Iruka had left the classroom before breathing a sigh of relief. Maybe he hadn't seen him… He had clung to the other side of the tree in hopes that Iruka missed him when he had turned back, and he'd even stopped breathing. But Iruka hadn't climbed out of the window to berate him for being outside wearing nothing but a pair of track pants, so maybe he was safe.

It had all started with a bad dream. He'd not been able to get to sleep after that, so he'd gotten up and gone outside to train a little bit… and fallen asleep in the tree outside Iruka's classroom. He couldn't remember what the dream had been about though…

_Geez… what a drag_, Shikamaru thought as he leapt from tree-top to tree-top towards his house, trying to keep out of sight… if one of the women of the village saw him, then his mother would kill him for sure…

* * *

"Hey! Asuma!" Iruka called out. Asuma turned around to see the other teacher puffing from exhaustion.

"Heh heh… maybe you should go on a few more missions instead of teaching children, Iruka…"

"Shut up…" Iruka panted, giving Asuma the biggest glare he could from the ground. "I… wanted to ask you… something…" he finished, straightening as he got his breath back.

"Have you seen Shikamaru around at all today?" Iruka asked.

_What a strange question_, Asuma thought as he lit a cigarette and placed it in his mouth, taking a drag as he did so. He thought about it for a moment.

"I saw him this morning," he finally answered. "He looked like he was in a hurry to get somewhere, though…"

"Okay, next question," Iruka fired again. "Was he wearing clothes?"

"Wh- what?" Asuma gasped, the cigarette dropping from his lips. Iruka bent down in one lightning-fast movement to grab the cigarette before it hit the ground. He straightened again, the cigarette held between his fingers, and popped it back into Asuma's mouth, slapping his cheek as he did so.

Asuma jerked out of his daze, though he continued to stare at Iruka. Iruka sighed and shook his head.

"Never mind, then… See you later, Asuma." He zoomed off.

Asuma took another drag of his cigarette and continued on his way, before turning back to see Iruka running back up towards the school.

"'Was he wearing clothes?'" he asked himself again, as Iruka's form vanished. "I wonder…"

* * *

Shikamaru only just got back into his bedroom before his mother came in to wake him up.

"Get up, lazy bones! You have errands to run for me today, and your father needs help with a few of the fawns!"

Shikamaru decided the best thing to do would be to pretend he had just woken up. "Ugh, Mom!" he groaned, pulling the covers over his face, as she opened up the blinds.

"Why is your window open?" she asked, turning back to the lump under the covers.

"I wanted a breeze last night," the lump answered, fighting to keep his panic under control and out of his voice.

"Hmmm…" His mother moved around the room, picking up bits of laundry off of the floor on her way out. As she went to close the door behind her, she laughed. Shikamaru poked his head out from underneath the blanket to hear her say, "If you want to sneak out and train at night, I have no problem with that. You are a Chuunin now, after all. However, I do not want you lying about it. Leave a note when you go out."

Shikamaru sat up, letting the covers slip off of his shoulders. He stretched, and his neck twinged from sleeping in the tree. He loosened the muscles in his neck, and got dressed, throwing his now torn, muddy and disgusting pyjama pants onto the floor as he did so.

"And another thing," his mother called through the door. "If you continue throwing your clothes on the floor after wearing them, I will feed you nothing but deer-feed for a month!"

* * *

Naruto was at the public baths, practicing his walk-on-water technique. Currently he was walking on his hands backwards and forwards across the steaming hot water. He finished his final lap around the bath, before flipping back onto his feet.

"Graaaagh!" he shouted, causing shrieks from the ladies' bath next door. "Where is that pervy sage? I need training!"

He ran out of the bathhouse, causing more shrieks as he went.

* * *

From the treetops, Kakashi was watching him. He felt bad for the kid, but he had promised Jiraiya that he wouldn't interfere with Naruto's "training". It didn't help, of course, that every time Naruto had seen him recently, he had begged for a new technique to practice, like the Chidori.

_For Naruto's sake_, he thought, burying his head back into his book. _Jiraiya had better return soon, or I will have to go back on my word… and I really don't like doing that…_

He jumped down from the tree, still thinking about promises. He could barely look at either of his old students now without feeling guilty.

_I shouldn't have promised her that,_ he thought, as he passed her family's apartment. _I shouldn't have promised that everything between Naruto and Sasuke would be okay_.

He passed by the ramen shop, where he could hear Naruto sucking up his breakfast with delight.

_I should have spent more time with Naruto, like I promised_, he thought. _Then maybe I could have stopped their rivalry from driving my team apart_…

He stopped at his own apartment, letting himself in and dropping his book on the floor as he went up to his bedroom. He threw his forehead protector and vest onto the bed and continued on to the bathroom.

He could see his reflection in the mirror, the expression in his eyes hard. This was what his opponents saw when they fought him, the ever-cool jounin who never backed down, never lost his temper. He ripped off the mask, and expression was suddenly very different. It was ferocious, his mouth twisted into a snarl, which, usually hidden behind the mask made the look in his eyes seem murderous.

At least, that was what he'd seen before he'd slammed his fist into the mirror, shattering the glass and imbedding small fragments into his knuckles.

He sank down so that he was sitting on the edge of the bath-tub, clenching and un-clenching his hands as he did so. He was breathing heavily, and his chest was starting to ache a little bit. He looked down to try and calm himself, and saw larger pieces of the mirror lying on the floor.

He picked up the largest of the slivers and twiddled it between his fingers for a little bit, letting the glass catch the light. In the reflection he caught another glimpse of his sharingan, and the glass slipped, slicing open his palm as it fell. He stared at the line of red on his pale palm and smiled, standing up to what was left of the mirror, and watching his reflection smear the red across his face.

* * *

**So there you have it! My first chapter!**

**Please review, whether you love it, hate it or just wanna chat... hit me up! I'm not afraid of you! *Starts shaking***

**Ok, just as a little side not, i have a Deviant Art Account under the same name, link below... i haven't posted anything yet, but it's mainly for any accompaniment art pieces i have for any of my works... **

**.com/**

**Next chapter should be up soon...**

**So buh-bye for now!**

**Snow Fairy  
xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2 Sands of Solitude

**hi, peeps! **

**Snow Fairy here, and hopefully not as psycho as last time...**

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own Naruto... **

**WARNING: contains more than the one pairing... so it's kinda a bad idea for me to call it a ShikaXTema... **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

The sand village could be so boring sometimes, Kankuro decided. He was tuning up the Crow on the balcony of his apartment, staring out at the sand. In the distance, he could see Temari practicing her wind scythe, scattering the sand around her.

"She's been training a lot harder lately, don't you think Gaara?" he asked the boy beside him, who had his heavily lidded eyes closed as if he were asleep.

Gaara responded with a grunt, shrugging his shoulders. Ever since the Chuunin Exams, Gaara had been even less responsive than usual. And he had barely spoken a word to either of them since their mission for the Fifth Hokage.

_Come to think of it_, Kankuro pondered. _Both of them have been this way since that mission..._

About a month ago, the Fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade, had given them a mission: to help the Gennin and one Chuunin of the Leaf Village stop Sasuke Uchiha from going to Orochimaru. The three of them had split up on the mission, though; Kankuro had no idea what had happened to the two of them, only that they had fought with their opponents against the sound ninja. The shadow-guy and the no-talent weirdo.

Nevertheless, the two of them had been a lot more quiet than usual, and Temari was devoting a lot more of her time to training.

_Oh well_, he thought, as he fixed Crow's head back on. _It's not really any of my business what they do…_

Temari collapsed onto the sand, huffing and puffing. She'd been working on her wind-scythe jutsu for most of the day, and she was exhausted. It was a lot easier to perform this move in the Land of Fire, where the winds were a lot easier to move. The air here was almost stifling compared to the cool breezes of the Leaf Village, and the people there were a lot friendlier…

_Next time… the mission will go perfectly…_

Temari sat up and reached for her water. She must be hallucinating from the heat… him, friendly? _Yeah, right…_

She took a sip, and leaned back into the sand, staring up at the sky. They were small, but there were a few clouds slowly sailing across the blue canvas… clouds…

_Stop it!_ Her mind cried out. _Stop thinking about that… that jerk!_

There was a thump next to her and she looked over to see Gaara next to her. He had a stick in his hand and was tracing shapes in the sand… the symbol on his forehead, the sand ninja emblem… and the manifesto for the leaf…

He looked at her, his eyes blank as always. "You want to go there," he said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Temari let out the breath that she had been holding. "Yeah," she muttered, staring at the symbol in the sand.

"Not the village itself, you want to see a certain person…?" he asked, as he traced more images. "What happened when we split up?"

Temari didn't look up. "I took out the ninja that was fighting one of the leaf- squad," she said simply. "What about you?"

"I saw what I had done," he replied. "That kid was limited before…"

"Are you referring to that Lee-kid?" she asked, looking up to see sad eyes watching her.

There was a pause, then "yeah."

She put a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe we'll see them again soon," she said softly.

_I really hope so… _she thought, as another image flickered in her brain. _I owe that guy at least one hit…_

* * *

Shino was at the border between the lands of Fire and Wind, staring into the horizon. You couldn't see his eyes behind the glasses, and you couldn't see his mouth for the high collar, but inside he was brooding. That puppet-master… Kankuro. He had yet to have an actual match with him, and it would be nice to battle him…

He shook the thoughts from his mind. He had a mission to complete…

When Lady Tsunade had called him to her office, he hadn't expected to be given this of all missions…

"This mission will be arduous and tough, but it will be like a character building exercise for you, Shino…" she had said this with a straight face.

"What is the mission, Lady Hokage?" Shino had bowed, not quite sure what to expect. He had been the only person called in for this mission, even though both Ino and Naruto had been free to go as well.

"Your mission… is to go to the Sand Village. You are to present this invitation to them, and escort back three ninja."

"What is the invitation for?" Shino had asked, his curiosity getting the better for him for a moment. "That is… if I have clearance to know, of course…"

At this, Tsunade had smiled, and shown him the letter.

_Ninja of the Sand,_

_In order to strengthen ties between our villages, I am inviting three of your most promising ninja to stay in our village for a short time._

_They will be treated as one of our own, and be extended every courtesy that our village can offer._

_This is to ensure the ties of our two villages will not be severed with the coming of the next generation._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Tsunade,_

_Fifth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves._

"I am to be sent… to guard a piece of paper?" Shino had had to work hard to control his anger. The bugs around him buzzed angrily.

"You are being sent to show the Sand ninja the way to our village," Tsunade had countered, smiling wider. "Pack your bags and go. You have no time to waste…"

_This is a waste of time. Ino could have been sent by herself,_ Shino thought as he started moving again. _But I suppose… this could be a good chance to fight him again…_

* * *

"Baki-sensei?" Temari asked, not believing her ears. "What do you mean?"

The Jounin had explained the situation before, so Shino jumped in. "Our Hokage thinks that in the spirit of goodwill, we should invite you to our village to establish greater ties. This is to ensure that betrayal in future is not considered in the next generation of leadership." he said, looking straight at Gaara.

At this, Kankuro cut in. "So why were we picked? Surely we three _lowly_ Gennin -" Temari grinned at this. "- aren't the only ones who could be picked. There are many Jounin who are next in line to be Kazikage-"

"Lady Tsunade thought it best to pick you three, as you are familiar with the shinobi of our village, particularly the Gennin, and – " Shino glanced at Temari, who shifted slightly. "- a certain Chuunin."

Gaara closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall. "So what have they decided?" he asked, as if he didn't care one way or the other. But inside, he was excited. A chance to go back to the Leaf, in a time of peace as well? He could talk to that Uzumaki kid and-

_No_, he told himself. _I don't need anyone. Least of all him…_

He glanced over at his siblings. Kankuro looked mildly interested, though Gaara knew that a change of scenery was enough to keep him entertained. Temari was struggling to control some emotion, Gaara could sense that much. But the emotion was foreign to him… it was definitely excitement, but… maybe he should keep an eye on her…

Baki looked to them. "The Sand Village council have decided that it would do good to strengthen ties between our villages. This Gennin will accompany you back to his village."

The three of the Sand looked to the one of the Leaf.

"Since when are we in need of a bodyguard?" Kankuro stood up, outraged at the thought.

"Believe me, I'm not happy about this assignment either," Shino countered, turning to face Kankuro, his hands clenching in and out of fists. "And the official term is 'escort', you know… you've only ever come to the village in times of war, so I'm supposed to act as a guide. In case you get _lost_." He spat out the last word, and Gaara detected a slight smile in his voice.

Kankuro launched himself at Shino, screaming in fury.

Gaara opened his eyes, so that he was staring straight a Kankuro's back. "Leave it, Kankuro," he murmured, just loud enough to make Kankuro stop in his tracks. He turned to Shino, and made a short bow.

"We are honoured to be chosen as representatives of the Sand," he said, with no emotion revealed in his face or voice. He turned and left the room. Temari stood up.

"We apologise for our brother's behaviour," she said, before grabbing a hold of Kankuro's wrist and dragging him from the room. "We will leave tomorrow morning, so get some rest!"

Baki turned to Shino. "You are in for hell."

Shino pushed his sunglasses further up his nose.

"I can always put him to sleep," he said in an unconcerned, yet menacing way.

* * *

**So whaddahya think?**

**Please review, or favourite!**

**I may just be a lowly gennin, but-**

_Okay, girl, get a hold of yourself..._

**Huh? Imagination-Kakashi?**

_Sorry for the girl's ramblings... we see you soon 3_

**Huh? Wha- Errr Byyyyyyeeee!**

**Snow Fairy**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3 The Exuberence of Youth

**Hey, Hey, Hey! Snow Fairy Here with Chapter 3!**

IK: _Are you going to be able to handle yourself this time?_

**SF: What are you talking about? O.o**

**IK: **_Well, last time you babbled… it wouldn't have been very interesting for your audience… if any of them are left- _*LOOKS AROUND*_-I can't see anyone…_

**SF: Oh, yeah! Thank you for reading this far and a very special thankyou to TECHNONINJALOVER and SABAKU NO KEIKO for reviewing… It means a lot! Xxx**

**IK: *pulls out book* **_**yeah, yeah… just wrap it up, Snow…**_

**SF: Okay! Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any characters affiliated with him. It all belongs to Kishimoto… *starts crying***

**IK: **_**Uh… don't cry Snow… you own me…**_

**SF: That's right! *evil grins* I own you… So SHOW ME YOUR FACE!**

**IK: **_**Oh,**__**for the love of- Hey! Get Away from me! **_

**SN: Hahahahahahaa! I'm gonna getcha!**

…

**Imagination-Hinata: U-um… Hello... h-hope you enjoy the ch-chapter!**

* * *

Rock Lee and Maito Gai had been training for hours. Neji and Tenten had been with them for a while, but it had been hours since they'd left.

"Well, Lee?" Gai finished the last of his million push-ups and stood up, panting slightly. "Are you finished with your push-ups, or…" he trailed off as he turned around, to see Lee hanging off of a tree-branch by his knees, pulling himself up with his hands behind his head.

"One thousand, nine hundred, eighty-eight… one thousand, nine hundred, eighty-nine… if I cannot… do two thousand pull-ups… I will do five thousand crunches! One… thousand… nine hundred and… ninety-one… gaah!" Lee collapsed, his muscles feeling like they were about to tear. He lay there a few moments longer, catching his breath, before jumping up and running to Gai.

"Sensei!" He yelled. "Please hold down my legs!" He threw himself back onto the ground and started his crunches. "One! Two! Three…"

Gai put his hand up to his face, mopping his sweaty brow.

"It must be the exuberance of youth," he smiled, looking up at the clouds. "Lee is quite energetic… he might surpass even me!"

He stood there watching his favourite pupil, and felt nothing but great warmth in his manly heart. Lee was going to go far…

* * *

A few hours later...

"HEEEEEEEYY! Bushy-Brows! Bushier-Brows Sensei!" The pair turned around at the sound of Naruto's voice. They had been walking to Ichiraku for dinner when Naruto had run up to them, yelling.

"Hello, Naruto," Lee replied, slowing down to let Naruto catch up. "Are you heading to Ichiraku as well?" he asked.

"Hell yeah, you better believe it! I'm starving!" Naruto yelled. They were walking through the forest to the village's limits. The village seemed to glow, as they got closer to the gates.

"Hey, why is everything lit up?" Lee asked. "Gai-Sensei, do you know what is going on?"

"We have some guests arriving to stay a while," Gai answered, a serious look in his eye. "So the place is being made to look its most magnificent."

"Who're the guests?" Naruto asked, putting his hands behind his head, and cracking his neck. "The village looks fine the way it is…"

"The guests are three promising shinobi from the Village Hidden in the Sand," Gai answered.

"Is that where Shino went, then? To escort them?" Naruto asked, as they passed the gate, Kotetsu and Izumo waving at them.

"So by three 'promising' ninja… you mean…"

"Yes, Lee. Gaara of the desert, and his siblings," Gai's eyes hardened even as he was smiling. "Lee, I want you to stay away from him. He's not normal. Look up at my manly features and promise on your life that you won't go near him…" he trailed off as he realised that Lee and Naruto had run off.

_Please Lee_, he thought. _Don't get yourself hurt again. I don't know if my nerves can handle it…_

* * *

Shino was getting very annoyed.

Kankuro had been complaining the whole way. _We need rest… Can we stop for water? … This sucks…_ Finally he'd had enough.

He spun around in mid-air, and his food collided with Kankuro's face.

"Shut up," Shino said, his voice dropping to deep and dangerous levels. "Or I will let my insects devour every last drop of your chakra until you are nothing but an empty carcass."

"Oh yeah?" Kankuro growled back. "Maybe I should give the Crow and the Ant a little meal. I can't promise that it will be a tasty one for them, but using the Iron Maiden on you will be awfully satisfying…"

Gaara grunted and stopped, sitting down on the branch.

Temari stopped as well. "What're you doing, Gaara?" she asked. "I thought that you were in a hurry to get there…"

"There's no point in getting there fast if Kankuro ends up destroying the village in a fit," he answered. "We may as well let them fight out here, where the damage is minimal."

"Hmmm… you do have a point," Temari said. "Kankuro, go easy!"

"Heh. Not likely," Kankuro answered, letting his bundle fall from his shoulders. "This guy's rubbed me the wrong way… I'm going to leave him black and blue…"

"You just try…" Shino lifted his guard, and black clouds of insects swarmed out of his sleeves.

Kankuro's bundle shuddered and the bandages holding it shredded, revealing the Crow, its joints clacking as Kankuro established the Chakra connection.

"Humph. Men," Temari slumped down, making herself comfortable. This could take a while…

_Why do men always get so fired up? Over something so stupid?_

_ "This guy's rubbed me the wrong way…"_

_ "Leave me alone, Temari… Go away! They are nothing but a nuisance... I don't need you!"_

_"You're pretty quick on your toes…"_

Again, _his_ face popped into her mind. What the hell was wrong with her?

"Hmm. Over already?" She heard Gaara's voice next to her ear and looked over down at the two.

Shino was still on his feet, his insects making a contented buzzing. Kankuro was sitting on the ground, holding smashed up pieces of the Crow.

"Y-you… bastard…"

Shino turned away. "It serves you right," he said dismissively. "Let's go, you can fix him up when we reach the village…"

He went to start walking, but stopped as a piece of the Crow's arm smashed into the back of his head.

"I'm not done with you yet."

Kankuro launched himself at Shino, catching his jaw with a right-hook. Shino grabbed hold of the arm as he pulled it back for another punch, and twisted it, sending bolts of pain shooting up Kankuro's arm. He yelled out in pain as he felt his bones crack.

"I have to admit," Shino breathed. "I _really_ like that sound…"

He let go of Kankuro's arm, and punched him in the stomach, sending Kankuro flying.

Kankuro rebounded off of a tree, and hit Shino, sending him to the ground. He took out a Kunai.

"Treaty or not, I'm not going to let you get away without something to prove that I am better."

In lightning fast movements, he jumped on top of Shino, placing himself with a leg on either side of Shino's body. He placed the kunai delicately at his throat.

"If I left a scar on your chest, it would remain a secret," Kankuro had leaned forward so that only Shino could hear him. "A secret for just us two to know. No one else would see it, the way you keep yourself rugged up…"

Shino was breathing heavily. Kankuro studied his face, and noticed something. Behind his heavily tinted glasses… was that… fear he saw in them?

"Heh. I bet no-one's seen your eyes either."

"N-no… don't do that…please…"

Kankuro whipped off the glasses and gasped.

Shino's eyes were… black. The scleric, instead of being white, was completely black… and his irises were a pure gold.

"Wow," Kankuro breathed. "Your eyes… they're…"

"What? Disgusting? Strange? I've heard it all before, so don't even bother." Shino pushed Kankuro off, and picked up his pack, snatching back his glasses as he did so. "Let's get moving."

Temari and Gaara jumped down, oblivious to what had happened. The three started moved away, Shino furious at what had just happened.

Kankuro was still lying where Shino had pushed him.

"Your eyes… they're…" _Beautiful. They're beautiful..._

* * *

Sakura Haruno was finally on break. As part of the celebrations that were taking place, all hands were needed to help get things ready for the arrival of the Sand shinobi. This meant that for the first time in a while, Sakura got a break from her vigorous medical training.

She stretched, making soothing cracking noises in her shoulders, and relaxed her muscles.

"Mother," she called. "I'm going out!"

"See you later, honey! Have a good day! And for the love of God, don't embarrass our family in front of the Hokage today!"

_Oh my god, mom! Who the hell do you think you're talking to? Chaa!_ The Inner Sakura screamed.

"I won't, Mother," Outer Sakura smiled, her mouth twitching.

She walked down the street towards the main district, thinking.

_It's been a while since I've seen Sasuke… and I'm okay, aren't I? I'm not exactly pining, I'm out there, doing stuff… And Naruto WILL bring him back… he has to… he promised…_

She saw Kakashi walking and hurried to catch up with him.

"Kakashi-Sensei!"

He turned around, and his eye crinkled in a smile. He slowed down to let her catch up.

_He looks tired… and his face is pale…_ "Are you alright, Kakashi-sensei?"

"… Yes. I'm fine. I just haven't been sleeping well lately."

"Oh, really? That's too bad… If you give me some time, I can get you some sleeping potion or something…"

"It's fine, Sakura. Thank you though." He smiled at her again, and Sakura had a burning desire to rip off the mask, just so she could see him smile properly. She'd always been curious, along with Naruto and Sasu-

_NO! Don't think about him! _She shook the thought from her head.

"Umm… Kakashi-Sensei?" She asked turning to him slightly. "Do… do you think that… Naruto can bring him home? I mean… he promised he would, but…"

Kakashi had stopped in his tracks. "Never," he mumbled. "Make a promise to someone unless you know that you can keep it…"

"Sorry, sensei, what was that?"

He looked up at her. "Don't hold Naruto to his promise, unless you're sure that he can do it. I don't want to see him dead, because of something that you foolishly made him promise to do… Naruto may be strong, but… he's too kind to know how to do what may need to be done."

"What may need to be done…?"

"He promised to bring Sasuke home. He's intending to bring him back alive, but the fact remains that he might not be able to. Sasuke fell to ruin because of his own weaknesses. Naruto has worked hard all his life, and, despite what people seemed to believe, possesses a pure soul, one that can overcome weaknesses. It's probably never crossed his mind that Sasuke may not ever return willingly, and might kill to keep it that way. He's simply not aware of the fact that he may have to kill Sasuke to be able to bring him home."

"N-no! He wouldn't! He would fight to bring him back, yes, but he wouldn't kill his comrade, no way!"

"Sasuke doesn't see Naruto as a comrade anymore. When they were fighting, Sasuke was trying to kill him. It wasn't just another sparring match. Sasuke was doing everything he could to destroy Naruto."

"No…" Sakura's head was providing mental images of Naruto's bloodied corpse, and a laughing Sasuke further grinding it into the ground. "_No..._"

"So don't force Naruto to keep his promise, because he may die, or he may have to kill Sasuke. If you don't want that, I suggest you find him now, and-"

"I believe in Naruto!" Sakura screamed. Kakashi stopped, shocked that she still had so much fighting spirit. He'd employed a Genjutsu to try and influence her, but it didn't seem to have any effect… wait, no...

Sakura's eyes were sparkling with the tears that her vision had produced, but she still stood her ground, even as they splashed down her face.

"Naruto CAN do it! I know he can! He's training every day for that one purpose! He WILL do it! Don't you tell me he can't!" She ran off, before Kakashi could respond.

He stood there staring at the spot where the girl had disappeared, rubbing his temple. _Why_ did he have to say something like that today? He was tired, that must be it…

* * *

The call sounded at noon. Anyone available was to go to Lady Tsunade's office for a special conference regarding the Sand's visit to the Leaf.

"The mission for today: Clean up as much of the Village as you can. Those who have cooking abilities are to coordinate, so that the Opening Feast is prepared to its finest. This year's Summer Festival will be outstanding," Lady Tsunade barked. "Is that understood?"

A chorus of "yes ma'am's" filled the room.

"Good. Get to your duties. Shino Aburame and the three Sand shinobi should be arriving at sundown, just before the welcoming dinner."

The group slowly filtered out, some people coming up to Tsunade's desk to ask questions about their duties. Finally, all that were left were Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sakura, whose eyes were still red from earlier.

"Shikamaru. I've spoken with your family, and it has been agreed upon that Gaara will be staying with you. Any problems?"

"Shouldn't be," Shikamaru answered. "If he's calmed down since last time I saw him…" He remembered how Gaara had been talking to himself at the Chuunin Exams, going on about feeding Sasuke's blood to his "mother".

"Good. If anything happens, let me know. You're dismissed." She turned to Sakura. "Temari should be staying in the apartments next door to where your family lives, so can you look after her?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Excellent." She turned to Naruto and opened her mouth, but he jumped in before she could say anything.

"My apartment is too small, that other guy can't stay with me."

Tsunade's temple throbbed, and she smirked.

"What, you think we're going to trust _you_ with the safety and wellbeing of an honoured guest? Please, don't take us for fools… I just asked you back to inform you that if you cause ANY kind of trouble during the duration of their stay with us… I will make the rest of your life hell."

"So you're kicking that other guy out on his butt?"

"The Aburame family has kindly offered to have Kankuro stay with them."

"But," Sakura remembered. "Kankuro and Shino _hate_ each other. They might have a hard time getting along."

"I've chosen Shino as an escort for that same purpose. Shino is wise and patient enough that even if something were to annoy him, he would be able to keep it out of the way of his mission-"The door crashed open, cutting her off.

Shino stormed through, a terrifying expression on his face. Gaara and Temari slowly walked in after, followed by Kankuro, who was limping slightly.

"Wow, Shino, you're back earl-"Sakura trailed off as she noticed that both Kankuro and Shino were covered in cuts, scrapes and bruises. "What happened to you two?"

Shino ignored her. "The guests have arrived safely in the village ma'am. My mission is complete. If you'll excuse me…"

Tsunade stood up. "Shino Aburame, do you want to explain why one of the people you were supposed to be escorting is covered with injuries?"

"Oh, that. I hit him, and kicked him. But he did hit me back, so I don't really see what the problem is..."

"The POINT, Shino, is that I am in the middle of negotiating terms of an alliance with the Sand! If word gets back to them that one of ours deliberately maimed their own, we would be heading straight for war!"

Temari decided to chip in. "Ma'am, we are fully prepared to admit that Kankuro was to blame as well…"

Kankuro snorted.

"It's true, you moron," she hissed at him.

Shino was already irritated, but if he had to spend another _second_ in the same room as him…_ "_If that's all then..." He left the room, roughly pushing past Kankuro.

"SHINO! Get back here at once!"

Naruto turned to Tsunade. "You were saying something about Shino being able to put his feelings out of the way to complete a mission, Grandma Tsunade?"

Kakashi took this moment to enter the room. "Sorry, I'm late… a squirrel had stolen my hitai-ate, and I had to chase it halfway across the village…"

The sand siblings looked confused at this statement, but the Leaf shinobi, who were used to this, simply acted as they usually did when Kakashi made up excuses.

"Come on, Kakashi-sensei! That's the worst excuse yet!" Naruto yelled. Sakura, who usually accompanied him on these outbursts, remained silent, and pointedly looked away from him.

Tsunade sighed. "Close the door after you," she said, cracking her neck.

Temari stepped forward as the door shut, propping her fan against the wall.

"My lady?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"What is this festival that everyone is preparing for?"

Kakashi stepped forward. "The festival is a celebration of the Summer Solstice. As we are of the Land of Fire, the Sun, being the biggest ball of fire around, is a big deal. So every year, we have a big festival… people from all nations come and visit, and have fun."

"The Uchiha clan used to use their Fireball jutsu to entertain the crowds, but… that was a long time ago," Tsunade mused.

Gaara sat down on the floor.

"Why don't they do that anymore?" He asked.

Sakura looked down. "The Uchiha clan are all gone. Sasuke is the only Uchiha left, and well…" she trailed off, trembling from the memory of earlier that day. Kakashi immediately felt another pang of guilt over what he'd said.

"… So what kind of activities will be happening during the festival?" Temari asked, realising that the conversation was making several people in the room uncomfortable.

"There's usually a big feast at both the beginning of the festival," Shikamaru said, putting his hands in his pockets and leaning against the wall.

"After the feast, there's usually a competition to see which sensei drank the most the night before," Naruto laughed. Shikamaru grinned at this. "I've already planned my strategy for this year."

"Usually after the idiots have been knocked out for a while," Sakura continued the play-by-play, smiling at the memories of past years. "There's the usual kind of stuff-"

"The Village of the Leaf showcases it's many talents and beauties," Tsunade finished.

"I think Lee is opening up his dojo for sparring matches throughout the festival," Shizune looked through her notes.

"Sounds like fun," Kankuro admitted. "But why were we asked to attend?"

"The festival is supposed to be a fun event. So why not invite allies to participate in the fun?" Tsunade smiled.

"So there will be other sand villagers coming to the festival?"

"If they wish to attend… I think Baki said he wanted to come at some point, to see how the three of you are coping with the environment change…"

Temari was tired. She really needed sleep… or at least sit down. She stifled a yawn, not wanting to seem rude.

Sakura noticed this and stepped forward. "Lady Tsunade?" she asked.

"Yes, Sakura?"

"Considering the fact that they arrived earlier than scheduled, it would be reasonable to assume that Shino pushed them hard to get them here as fast as they did. Maybe they should get some rest…"

"That's a good idea, Sakura," Tsunade smiled. She had noticed as well, and was proud of her student for noticing such a minor change. She turned to Gaara. "Shikamaru will be your guide during your stay here, and you will be living in his home for the time being. If there are any problems, you go to him, okay?"

Gaara nodded, and picked up his gourd. "Thank you for your hospitality." He said to Shikamaru, bowing. Though with his lack of expression he could have been at a funeral.

_What a drag… of course _I _have to be stuck with him… but,_ he thought, glancing at Temari, who was listening to Tsunade. _Sakura might have trouble as well with that stuck up b-_

"… and that leaves Kankuro in the care of the Aburame family."

"What?" Kankuro hissed. "Do you not see what that… person has done to me?"

"Yes, Kankuro. I am not blind. However, this was decided before you two showed up covered in bruises. I don't care if you don't like each other, I don't even care if you beat one another within inch of your lives, as long as you actually remain alive. I want you out of my office and looking for Shino within the next ten seconds or else."

"But you _j__ust _said-"

"GO!" Tsunade shouted, sending the teenagers running for the door, with an impassive Gaara trailing behind. Kakashi closed it behind them, and turned to Tsunade.

"You wished to see me about something?"

"Yes, I want you to keep an eye on our Gennin," she said, rubbing her temples as she sat back down. "I want to know just how they react to the Sand village shinobi. They are our greatest allies after all."

"You want me to spy on Gennin?"

"No… well, yes. But it doesn't matter what you call it."

"I suppose, but…"

"You have a problem?" Her face, once again, bore a terrifying expression. Kakashi blanched.

"No, milady."

"Good. Move out, and get some rest... you look like hell."

* * *

The Gennin and Chuunin stopped outside, puffing from the exertion that had been taken to escape Tsunade's wrath. The Sand shinobi wore expressions of sheer terror, through their now obvious exhaustion. Sakura took pity on them, and led them to some benches in the garden.

"Here, sit down," she said, taking a bottle of water from her pack, and passing it to Temari, who took it gratefully.

"Thanks," she said, taking a sip, before passing it on to Kankuro. "What's the deal with your Hokage? She's scary…"

"Grandma Tsunade is cranky," Naruto answered, earning a whack from Sakura. "Oww! What? She is!"

"Lady Tsunade has been put under a lot of stress lately," Sakura hissed at him. "What with you botching up every mission you go on, not to mention the summer festival! She has to coordinate all the visitors from the Hidden Villages, as well as accommodating for any others who come for the festival!"

"So we're not the only ones?" Kankuro asked.

"No. Our Gennin have been sent everywhere, to bring prospective leaders to stay for a while, just like you. To establish ties between the Hidden Villagers," Shikamaru drawled, stretching out on the grass.

"Is that why everyone's been everywhere?" Naruto asked, putting his hands behind his head again, and cracking his back. "Then why wasn't I sent? I coulda' gotten a group here really fast, faster than Shino!"

"Lady Tsunade doesn't think you could handle it, obviously," came a voice from behind them.

Kiba and Hinata were walking towards them through the gardens, followed by three unfamiliar ninja, all female. Their headbands showed that they were of the Hidden Mist.

"He- hello, Naruto…" Hinata stuttered, blushing heavily. Kiba rolled his eyes and bumped fists with Shikamaru.

"You might want to wait a minute before going to see her," Shikamaru yawned. "Shino pissed her off pretty good."

"Don't you mean, _Naruto_ pissed her off?" Kiba asked, which earnt an angry yell from Naruto's direction.

"No, Shino did it," Sakura confirmed. "He beat up one of his escorts on the way here…"

"Huh…" Kiba had trouble picturing Shino losing his temper enough to ignore his mission.

"Hey. Don't talk about me like I'm not here," Kankuro snapped. "I'm already in a bad mood, and now I have to _live_ with the guy…"

"That's tough," Kiba sympathised. He would sooner kill himself before attempting to live with Shino, and that would be on his good side. Truth be told, Shino scared him a bit…

"Anyway… we may as well take you to your host families," Sakura advised. "You're looking pretty dead on your feet."

The three kunoichi behind Hinata were eyeing Gaara with interest, and looked disappointed to see him get up to go.

"Hey… Sand," one flirted. "You don't look _that _tired… maybe later you'd like to see the town?"

Gaara looked slightly surprised at the direct address, and was stumped for a moment. "… I already know my way around," he said, not sure of what to say.

"Psst!" Naruto elbowed him. "She's asking you out…"

Behind them, Temari and Kankuro shared a look. They loved to see Gaara interacting normally, even if it was a little awkward… it was good for their brother to learn these things.

Gaara was shocked at the revelation. "She's…" he looked uncomfortable now. "Ummm…"

Sakura felt sorry for him, and she took action before she'd even thought. "Gaara's unavailable," she blurted, grabbing hold of his arm and pulling him towards her. He was so shocked that he let her drag him. "You see, Gaara's my… my boyfriend!"

"Oh, yeah?" the kunoichi glared at her. "You are so not even in his league."

The Inner-Sakura was pissed. _Oh, yeah? Take a look at yourself, you cow!_

Instead, all she said was, "That's right. Three months."

The mist kunoichi folded her arms. "Heh. Prove it, loser. Kiss him."

Gaara was very uncomfortable now. He may have been a little inexperienced in that area, but he knew where this was conversation was leading. The others simply sat and watched, a little confused, but wanting to see where this was going.

"Why would she need to prove _anything_ to you?" Temari demanded, eager to step in for her brother. "It's not any of your business, coming into Leaf territory and insulting its ninja!"

Gaara was kind of annoyed. Truth be told, he _was_ tired, and was in danger of falling asleep. Not to mention the fact that Sakura was probably going to have a hard time dealing with the consequences of her decision to help him… So he took action.

"Sakura…" he turned to her, and took her other arm, pulling her closer. "Let's just _do_ it… I'd rather not have you bullied by jealous girls… umm… _darling_…" he smiled down shyly at her, not even sure if he was, in fact, smiling, and Sakura found herself blushing at the close proximity of his face.

"Okay…"

His face got closer and closer, his lips pursed.

_Wow, he's really cute up close, _Inner-Sakura said thoughtfully.

_I CAN SEE THAT, I'M NOT BLIND!_ Her outer-mind screamed back. _BUT WHAT DO I DO?_

Gaara wasn't sure how to do this, he was mainly going by what he'd read in Temari's shojo comics, and what he'd seen while watching people in the village. He just hoped that Sakura would forgive him for it…

His lips were inches away from her cheek, just above her lips. Both of them had screaming monologues running through their heads. To any person with a telepathic Kekkei-Genkai, it would have been an interesting thing to watch.

_So… close! Omygod, what do I do?_

"KIBA!"

Gaara and Sakura pulled away, both half-grateful for the excuse to get out of the situation. They, along with everyone else, turned back toward the Hokage's building, from which Tsunade's angry voice could be heard clearly. They craned their necks to see her leaning out of her office's upstairs window, an expression that could be compared to a hungry tiger's on her face. Kiba gulped.

"HOW LONG ARE YOU PLANNING ON KEEPING ME WAITING?"

Hinata trembled, she being the only one of the Leaf's Gennin not to have faced her wrath.

"Uh-oh…" Kiba paled, his family's stripes more pronounced.

"Told you she was angry," Naruto whispered.

"GET UP HERE **NOW**!"

Kiba and Hinata set off running, practically dragging the Mist shinobi in their wake, the one who had spoken before glancing back to blow Gaara a kiss.

"Uh… we'll meet you all later for the welcome dinner!" Hinata called back to them, flashing a smile through her fear.

Naruto felt a surge of warmth for his shy friend. "Bye, Hinata! Bye Kiba! Good luck with the dragon-lady!"

He saw Hinata blush as she vanished through the trees. Seconds later he felt pain, as a heavy scroll hit his head.

"Oww… what the-?" He looked up to see the source of the projectile; Tsunade had another scroll in her hand, and was readying for another shot.

"Yikes!"

"WHO'S A DRAGON-LADY?" Sakura recognised the look in Tsunade's face, even from that height. She knew it was time to duck and cover.

She grabbed Naruto's hand and started running, dragging along both Naruto and Gaara as she did. The others grabbed everything that they'd set down and ran as fast as they could, as the second scroll hit the spot where Naruto had been only seconds earlier.

* * *

**Snow Fairy (in background): Show me your face, dammnit!**

**Imagination-Hinata: … S-snow Fairy is still chasing Kakashi-Sensei right now, b-but we'll see you next time! Please review and favourite!**

**Imagination Kakashi: I quiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttt!**


	4. Chapter 4 Getting To Know You

**Hey, the Snow Fairy is here!  
Just so you know, I couldn't see his face... *cries* so I can't tell you...  
**_IMAGINATION KAKASHI: And it is never going to happen_ again.**  
I know... But hey! As a consolation prize to all of you loyal fans who wanted to know... here's a special chapter just for** **you! (lols, but it is special)**  
_IK: This chapter is where the magic starts, and Snow's been bouncing off the walls all day... just so you know, we are aiming for a weekly post-up, but that all depends on time, and how much she gets_ done...  
**I just want to say a big thank you to the following people who have reviewed, and those who have continued to chat (you know who you are xx): Technoninjalover, YuiKoike978, JWindmaker, Anonymous1997, Sabaku no Keiko, Insanity-Fun, and one anonymous (get a profile so I can send thanks!)... I have trolled each of your profiles and pages in turn, and read your stories, and I'm so glad that we have allsorts of ideas in common!  
**_IK: This really does mean a lot to her, even if you guys don't read this bit, so thank_ you...  
**Ummm... hmm... Oh! This chapter contains actual ShikaTema moment, so for those who reviewed to say "MORE SHIKATEMA", here you go, you've got your wish... :)  
**_IK: It also contains mild course language and Iruka's sexual fantasies about me-  
_**IT does not!**  
_IK_:_ Does't it? Damn... anyway, Snow Fairy does not own NARUTO or any characters, places, etc, affiliated with the series. They all belong to_ Kishimoto.  
**Yep, that's right! I own nothing, except a head full of insanity... :D So enjoy this** chapter!  
_IK: We'll see you down the bottom of the page..._

* * *

By the time they'd reached the Aburame household, Kankuro was ready to drop. They'd been running all day… that Hokage of theirs was a _psycho_.

They went around to the front door, and Sakura rang the bell. The door was opened by an Aburame relative, and she bowed to her.

The two swapped small talk for a moment, before the woman called Shino's name. They heard footsteps shuffling up the hall, and Kankuro braced himself, waiting for a repeat of earlier.

"Hello, Kankuro. We welcome you with open arms into our home. What is ours is yours while you stay here."

Shino spoke with such politeness that, had Kankuro not seen the slight bruising on his cheek, he would have assumed he was talking to a twin.

"…Thank you for your kind hospitality," he managed, bowing to hide his shock. "If I overstep any bounds, please do let me know."

Shino's eyebrow twitched with annoyance. _Of course he was overstepping bounds!_

But he was careful not to let his annoyance show. He would not be beaten by someone so crude. Not again, anyway.

"Please," he said, extending a hand towards the Crow's bundle. "Let me show you the room that you will be staying in."

Sakura piped up. "Don't let him sleep for too long, Shino. Don't forget, we have the welcoming dinner at sunset."

"I won't forget, Sakura," Shino answered. "We'll see you later."

Kankuro walked up the steps to Shino, feeling dread with each one that brought him closer to the strange bug-lover.

"I'll see you guys later," he said, smiling half-heartedly at Temari.

The door closed behind them, and Shino led him through the house, pointing out the rooms as they went. As soon as he was sure that they wouldn't be overheard, he whirled around, Kunai in hand, and pinned Kankuro against the wall in the hall leading to the bedrooms.

"Now, you listen, you fool. I don't like you," He snarled, pushing the kunai to Kankuro's throat.

"Well there's a coincidence. I'm not too fond of you either," Kankuro hissed back, not daring to move, but still pulling off a demeanour that suggested he was right where he wanted to be.

"Shut up. You do not talk to me, you don't even go near, me when we don't have to be… and most of all, and you do not, "he growled, whipping off his glasses. "-mention _this_!"

Again, Kankuro was captivated by the sad beauty that those eyes showed. He just managed to keep his cool.

"Why would I want to talk to you? Why would I want to _go near_ you?" He shoved Shino off of him, so that he hit the opposite wall. "I wouldn't mention those eyes of yours anyway… It's not like it's any of my business."

"Then why did you look?"

Kankuro said nothing.

"Whatever," Shino pushed his glasses back onto his nose, resolving that if it got too much, he could just strangle him.

"Here's your room," he said, pushing open a door. Kankuro stepped inside, looking around him in wonder.

The room was brightly lit from the sunlight streaming through the huge windowed doors on the opposite wall. There were a few butterflies that had come in at one point or another that were flitting around the room lazily, and the plain blue bedspread was cheerful enough.

"Wow," Kankuro couldn't help admiring the room, knowing that the full moon would make this room even more amazing. There was a skylight positioned over the bed, but it was open, allowing the insects full access both in and out of the room.

He moved around, taking in the things that were scattered on the shelves. Books about all kinds of insects lined a bookcase, and many childhood toys sat in a box in the corner. He saw a tank that had a few tree branches in it, that housed a few of those chakra-beetle-things that Shino liked.

He walked over to the bed, and sat down, noticing a photograph. It showed an academy graduation, and Kankuro recognised several of the faces in the photograph; there was Naruto Uzumaki, and that Sakura Haruno… and the Uchiha kid…

At the back of the group was one boy that stood out in the fact that he wasn't smiling – or at least, if he was, it wasn't seen behind the high collar of his jacket, and his dark sunglasses hid the rest of his expression from view. _Shino_.

He looked up from the photograph to see Shino leaning in the doorway, watching him.

"Problem?" The boy's tone was light, but the exhaustion in his voice was now quite evident.

"This is your room."

"Well, I was told to extend 'every courtesy'," Shino yawned. "Anyway, I don't sleep in here very often. I'll be outside if you need me… Get some sleep."

And with that, the insect ninja walked past Kankuro, opened the door, and went outside, disappearing into the trees.

Kankuro stared after him for a moment, before putting the photograph down, and lying down on the bed. It was so comfy…

He fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Temari was having trouble staying awake long enough to even get to a bed. She had been weaving, almost tripping up several times. She didn't even have the energy to keep her eyes open anymore. Shikamaru noticed this and sighed.

"Naruto," he stopped, just in time to catch Temari's arm as she tripped and almost fell into the gutter. "Take her fan, will you? And carry these as well." He put down the bag that he'd been carrying, and pulled Temari's fan off her shoulders.

Naruto took up the things, slinging the fan carefully over his shoulder as he did so. He watched as Shikamaru, taking great care, moved Temari so that she was behind him, and placed her arms around his neck.

"Jump up."

"What do you think I am, a child?" Temari was indignant at the thought of riding on Shikamaru's back.

"Trust me, I'm not too thrilled about carrying a lump like you," he informed her, a wicked grin upon his face. "You might break my back."

This earnt him a half-asked kick, as she pulled herself up onto his back.

"Only this once," Temari muttered, yawning as she moved herself into a comfortable position. She was drifting in and out of consciousness, and Shikamaru's back was so warm. She didn't even notice that they had stopped until Shikamaru dropped her. Hard.

"Oops. Sorry," He said, the grin going even wider. "We're here."

Temari bit off a string of curse words and insults that she was dying to spit at him, and looked up at what seemed to be her new residence. An apartment building?

"This might sound stupid, but…" she looked over at Sakura, who was digging in her pocket for keys. "If Kankuro and Gaara have to stay with families, why don't I?"

"All of our other Kunoichi are already hosting visitors," Sakura explained, pulling out two sets of keys. "My family was in charge of hosting you, but our space is a little small. So you're in an adjoining apartment." She held out one of the sets; it had three keys on it, as well as a tiny pink crystal dangling off of it. "I hope that's okay."

"No, it's fine…I was confused, that's all." She got up, brushing off her skirt. She took a step forward, reaching for the keys that she would call hers for the next few weeks, and promptly tripped over Shikamaru's outstretched foot.

"You bastard!" she screamed, as the ground rushed toward her face. But Shikamaru calmly reached out an arm, and grabbed hold of her wrist, pulling her back up.

"Welcome to the neighbourhood," he laughed, thoroughly enjoying the kunoichi's discomfort. Hell, he wasn't going to let any woman boss him around… not like his dad.

Temari smirked. Of all the childish pranks he could pull…

"Aww, that's cute, shadow-boy… you want my attention so badly that you'll result to childish tricks?" she straightened herself and petted his head, speaking as though addressing a small child. She turned to the door of her new home, and took the keys from Sakura.

"I'll see you all later, yeah?" she opened the door, and giving them a tired smile. _Bed… sleep…_

"I'll come and get you when it's time to go," Sakura said, helping her get in. "Naruto, don't forget! Sunset, we all meet at the park!"

"I won't Sakura!" Naruto called as he ran down the road towards his home.

* * *

Tenten and Neji were at the tea house, sharing a pot of green tea.

"So… are you and Hinata ready to perform at the festival?" Tenten asked, grinning. She knew that this was a sensitive topic at the moment, as Neji hated being put on show.

But Neji wasn't about to fall for her bait. "As I'll ever be," he answered, smiling as he poured her another cup. "Will you be watching?"

"Of course! I wouldn't miss out on _that_," she teased. "But… Lee is planning on watching as well… he's already making a fan banner…"

"Wh-what?" Neji choked, his cheeks flushing at the thought.

"Haha! Gotcha!" Tenten took a sip of her tea, savouring the look on his face. She _loved_ making him flustered; it was so cute compared to the look of indifference he worked so hard to maintain… she really wished she had a camera.

"Don't even joke about it," Neji scolded, trying to calm himself down. "He _would_ do something like that…"

"I know… I had to sabotage his work before the Chuunin Exams," Tenten said, tracing circles on the table with her finger in an unconcerned way. "They were quite good actually… the rhyming was excellent…"

"I don't even want to think about that." Neji shuddered, and stared outside. They were at a table at the side of the shop, and they could see out into the street. "Hey, looks like the Sand ninja got here earlier than anticipated…"

Shikamaru and Gaara were walking up the street. Tenten called out to them.

"Hey! Come and join us!"

Shikamaru shrugged and led Gaara through the shop and to their table. Neji moved closer to Tenten to make room as the two sat down.

"It's no surprise that _you_ got chosen to come, Gaara…" Tenten said, flagging down the waiter to get another pot of tea and two more cups.

"There are many shinobi in our village with great talents," Gaara said in his monotone voice. "My siblings and I were chosen simply because we are familiar with the terrain."

The three leaf shinobi stared at him for a moment, all unsure of how to respond. The invitations had been sent so that prospective _leaders_ would be sent. Did this kid have no clue?

Gaara felt uncomfortable. Was that the wrong thing to say?

"But… umm… thank you for the compliment," he said to Tenten, making another attempt at a smile. Tenten had to admit, the sheer awkwardness of it made him look a little cute…

Shikamaru sighed. Evidently, Gaara was a complete novice in people-skills. He was going to have to keep a close eye on the kid, to ensure that he didn't do anything stupid. _What a drag…_

The waiter set down the cups, and poured the liquid into each cup. The four shinobi murmured thanks, and drank, all unsure of how to steer the conversation away from awkward territory.

"Are you excited for the festival?" Neji asked.

"Not really," Shikamaru answered. "I have to run the petting zoo this year. Entertaining little brats isn't my idea of fun. What about you?" he asked Tenten, who had a slightly evil grin playing on her face.

"The girls and I are doing a pantomime on the last night," she answered. "But what I'm _really_ looking forward to is Neji's _dance_."

"Shut up…" Neji muttered into is drink, as Shikamaru choked on his, cracking up laughing.

"You, the almighty Neji Hyuuga, user of the great Byakugan…" Shikamaru had trouble getting the words out, he was laughing so hard. "… are _dancing_ at the festival?"

"It's not a dance," Neji argued. "Hinata and I are coordinating our tri-grams to song, that's all…"

"In other words," Tenten sang. "A _dance..._"

"It is not!"

"Man," Shikamaru's laugh had died down to a snigger. "I can't _wait_ to see this. All these people, potential _clients_ I might add, will be seeing Neji Hyuuga in a tutu, dancing on the stage… so cute… I almost… _almost_… feel sorry for you."

Now Neji was indignant. "Hey, Mr Petting-Zoo," he chided. "At least my job only lasts one night. By morning all the adults will have forgotten my dance, for all the work I've put into it…"

"How do you figure?" Shikamaru crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

Neji picked up his near empty cup, and downed the rest of it, making a slight show, slamming it down on the table, and acting as if he were unstable, leant rather heavily on Tenten. Shikamaru's eyebrow went up further.

"They will be too drunk to remember the details of the night before," Neji explained, pouring himself some more tea. "So I'm in the clear."

"You're forgetting one thing, Neji," Tenten giggled, poking his nose. "_We _won't be drinking."

"And we will remember every detail," Shikamaru said, grinning evilly. "And in several years' time, when our children are performing in the festival, we'll turn to you and say, 'Neji? I remember when _you_ used to wear that tutu'…"

The three dissolved into a light banter, teasing each other about the past, present and future. Gaara watched, observing how close they were and how easy their jokes seemed to come to them. These three were all unrelated, as far as he could tell, anyway, but they had closer ties to each other than he did with his siblings.

"-In the naughty corner!" Tenten cried, before noticing Gaara's presence.

"Oh, sorry, Gaara… We didn't mean to leave you out," she said, feeling guilty about not including him.

"Hmmm?" Shikamaru turned, and mentally swore. _So much for a close eye… idiot_. "Sorry… "

"No, it's fine," Gaara said, stifling a yawn. "You seemed to be having fun, it was quite different from what I'm used to back in the Sand."

Neji, who had noticed the yawn, motioned for Gaara to finish his cup. "You should probably get some sleep," he said, reaching into his pocket for money. "The welcoming dinner starts soon, and you look half-dead."

"Ah, crap…" Shikamaru groaned. "That means that Ma is going to slit my throat."

He rummaged in his pocket for change and threw it on the table, half-dragging Gaara out of the shop.

They walked through the town, producing many stares as they went. Gaara kept a steady pace, as tired as he looked, and even refused to let Shikamaru carry his gourd.

"I feel better with it on," he explained. "And you didn't need to leave your friends. It's not like I'm going to sleep at your house…"

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at this. "Something wrong with my house?"

"No, I'm not saying that there is…" Gaara trailed off as an old couple shuffled past, not even pretending that they weren't gawking at him.

"… I don't sleep," he finally amended. "Ever. Ask my siblings, and they will confirm this."

"Okaaaaay," Shikamaru had a hard time believing this. "Why don't you sleep?"

"You remember that day? In the hospital?" Gaara stopped, and turned to Shikamaru, his eyes blank. "I was… I was about to kill him, and you two stopped me."

Shikamaru did remember. He remembered all too well…

Shikamaru had gone to keep Naruto company after he'd collapsed. The two had gone to Rock Lee's room where they had found Gaara about to kill him. Shikamaru had held him with a shadow possession, and they had questioned him, which had led to Gaara wanting to kill the two of them as well.

_"This guy fights like he's mad, like he's a demon or something!"_ Shikamaru had tried to get Naruto to back down, in order to prevent a fight. Naruto had been adamant.

_"He can act like a demon if he wants to, but you know what? I've got the real thing inside of me."_

Shikamaru had been confused before remembering that Naruto was the unfortunate host for the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Still, he'd been surprised that Naruto had openly admitted to it in front of Gaara.

What had shocked him more was Gaara's response.

_"A demon, huh?"_ he had said, after staring at Naruto for a moment. _"My demon is as real as yours is…"_

The look in his eyes as he had said that sent chills down Shikamaru's spine, even now… but what had scared him more was the look of terror on Naruto's face that had confirmed Gaara's words; he truly had a demon within him…

"Yeah? I remember… your father cursed you by sealing a demon within you," Shikamaru said, trying to keep the shaking out of his voice. Gaara recognised the tone and turned away.

"If I ever fall asleep, the Shukaku will devour me entire being and take over my body completely," he said, trying not to look at the leaf shinobi who was now radiating fear. "Therefore, I do not sleep."

There was silence for a moment, as Shikamaru calmed himself down... Gaara felt his heart thumping with each passing second... now was the part where Shikamaru would run screaming to the Hokage, begging to change Gaara's housing arrangements... He could already see it...

"… Seriously, dude, your father was a cruel bastard," Shikamaru said, before remembering he was talking about the previous Kazikage. "Umm… I mean…"

But Gaara was laughing quietly, his mouth twisted in a smile.

"No... You're probably… hahaha… right," Gaara covered his mouth with his hand, attempting to control himself. Once he had composed himself, they continued walking, though Gaara still had a small smile upon his face. It was almost undetectable, but the Chuunin had seen it. This was going to be an interesting festival…

* * *

_I.I:So... did you like it, love it, have ways to improve it? Then review! She'll even take requests into consideration!  
_**Who are you? Where's Kakashi?  
**_I.I: I am shocked and hurt that you don't recognise_ me...  
**Uh... It's not like I can see you... You're just letters on a screen...  
**_ It's_ Iruka...  
**Oh... sorry, Iruka-Sensei...** :)  
_Anyway... to those who read our weird comments before and after each chapter... thanks._  
**But I have this feelig that I'm annoying people... so if you don't like it, drop me a PM or a review concerning this, my profile, or anything else... and I'll respond... I will... I have no life. *Cries*  
**_She really_ doesn't...  
**But, pretty soon, I'm going to have my first concept pic up on my DEVIANT ART profile... because I've always wanted to do Shino's bedroom... so I want to share my imagination with you :D**  
_It will be her first deviant for the account, so don't judge_ her...  
**Yeah! So I'm gonna sign off here... Next commentary will feature the amazing Gai-Sensei!  
**_Oh, dear lord... every second word will be "youth"..._ O.o  
**See you next time!**

**Snow Fairy, xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5 Food Fight

_GAI: DYNAMIC CHAPTER!  
_**S.F: … Umm... yeah... Hi! I'm back! So has it been a long week for you, too? This is the first time I've done anything like this, so it's strange knowing I have fans who are _waiting_ impatiently for more... *pressure!* But wow, the reviews make me feel so special!  
**_GAI: So youthful, this young one feels the exhuberance of youth itself!_  
**S.F: Also, to a certain someone (you know who you are! ;D), The Shino/Kankuro was a complete accident, but I'm glad that you're happy** :D  
_GAI: Excuse me, Miss Fairy... but I can't help but notice that my manly features are not highlighted in DETAIL in this chapter! Why is this?  
_LEE: Why are you treating Gai-Sensei with so little respect? He is the Sublime Green Beast, and the mot wonderful person in the world!  
**S.F: Umm... I do not own Naruto or any characters related to Naruto. They all belong to Kishimoto!  
**LEE: ... Warnings for this chapter are as follows:  
_GAI: Oooooonnne! Implied yaoi! Between... my ultimate rival and... What? What is this? Rival Kakashi! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! _*runs from room*  
LEE: ... What was that about...?  
**S.F: ... You don't wanna know...  
**LEE: But-  
**S.F: Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_Women are so troublesome_, Shikamaru decided, rubbing the swollen lump on his head._._

Just as he'd predicted, Yoshino Nara had not been happy to see Gaara looking tired, and had whacked Shikamaru for it.

Gaara had apologised to Shikamaru, and had even tried to explain to his mother about his lack of sleep, but Shikamaru had told him not to bother.

"_There's no use,_" he had said, after pulling Gaara from the room. _"She's a witch. She won't listen."_

He let his mind snap back to the present. He was sitting at a low table, surrounded by Gennin and Chuunin from all the Hidden Villages. Dotted around where Jounin from the Hidden Leaf, but the room was dominated by the many Gennin of the Leaf. Everyone was chatting, and the noise in the room had become almost deafening.

In the middle of the room, Sakura and Ino were arguing over something, probably Naruto's pigheadedness.

_It's funny,_ he mused, watching them get increasingly more aggravated._ This time last year, Sakura would have been agreeing with Ino… I guess that's just a sign about how close those two have gotten since Sasuke disappeared…_

"Ino-pig!"

"Billboard-Brow!"

Gaara was watching with vague interest. "Why are they calling each other names like that?" he asked Shikamaru.

_Hmmm… how to put this to a person with no idea of people-skills…_ Shikamaru put his hands behind his head and leaned back against the wall.

"Well… simply put," he said, trying to word it right. "They're friends."

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, COW!"

Gaara stared at Shikamaru for a moment, not knowing what to say. Shikamaru simply shook his head and grinned.

"That was impeccable timing… I suppose I should probably stop them…"

He got up, and assumed his fighting stance.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!"

Ino and Sakura stopped, seconds away from hitting each other, both of their shadows now attached to his.

"This is such a drag…" he complained, before turning to Gaara. "Name an animal."

"… Monkey…?" Gaara said, unsure of what Shikamaru was getting at.

"Don't you _dare…_" Ino hissed, knowing _exactly_ what Shikamaru was getting at.

"Sorry, Ino… but if I have to get up to stop you annoying people, then I'm going to have some fun with this…"

Shikamaru slowly lifted his left arm, testing his control over the two kunoichi, who both lifted their left arms as well. He smirked, and prepared the show.

"Everyone! These two _lovely_ Leaf Kunoichi, Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno, wish to entertain you! Just shout out your requests and they will gladly oblige," he shouted, swinging his hips and his moving arms slowly. The two kunoichi struggled, but were forced to comply. There were many catcalls from around the room, and Sakura started blushing, even as she lifted her fingers to blow a kiss in one direction.

"Gaara…" Shikamaru muttered. "Can you cast a Genjutsu on me? This'll be more fun if people think that they're doing this on their own…"

Gaara was trying not to crack up, but he managed to cast, shielding Shikamaru from view.

"Lap-dance!" A call came from the corner. Ino looked horrified as she started shimmying in that direction.

"Shikamaru, please! Please don't!"

Shikamaru could feel his chakra running low, but pushed for one more spurt, letting Sakura go in the process. He pushed Ino so that she had her hands on the shinobi's shoulders, her face inches away. Then Shikamaru let go quickly, before the snap-back could take effect.

"All yours, Ino!" he shouted, just as she felt the release of his shadow. She turned back to the shinobi, and ran her hands up and down his face.

"You'd like a lap-dance wouldn't you?" she cooed in a voice that screamed danger to any who knew her.

She lifted her foot, as if to step into his lap, and promptly gave a sharp kick to his nether-region, before bringing her knee up to collide with his face.

The shinobi dropped to the floor in pain, but she lifted him back up by his ear. "Sorry, fella. My prices are too high for the likes of you…" she laughed, as he hit the floor again with a sickening crunch.

She turned around, to face cheers from almost everyone else from the room, before going over to Shikamaru, who had just blended back into view.

"I swear to God, Shikamaru…" She threatened, Sakura trying to tug her back. "I am going to tear you… limb… from… limb… Graaaagh! Let go, Sakura!"

"Ino! Calm down… we'll get him _later_…" Sakura coaxed. "We'll plan it and everything…just calm down…"

Ino relaxed and allowed herself to be pulled over to the other side of the room, where Hinata, and Tenten were sitting. The four immediately put their heads together and started whispering. It was amazing how girls could hate each other one moment, and band together the next. Temari was sitting with them as well, and she was smirking at the ideas that they were coming up with.

"Uh-oh, they're working together… you better watch your back, Shikamaru," a voice came from behind him. Shikamaru's best friend was standing there, a bag of potato chips in his hands.

"Hey, Choji, my man," Shikamaru greeted, bumping fists with him, before sitting back down. Choji sat down next to him and gave a friendly smile to Gaara. "Hi, I'm Choji Akimichi," he said, extending the bag towards Gaara. "It's nice to meet you, when I don't have to fight you, I mean… Take one, they're really good." He shook the bag.

Gaara took one, smiling awkwardly in return. "Gaara no Sabaku," he bit into the chip, revelling in the flavours.

Shikamaru was still watching the girls, but Temari caught his eye. She winked at him, a cheeky smile on her face, before turning back to the others and whispering something.

"Hey, Gaara…" he didn't take his eyes off of the group. "If your sister assists in Ino's revenge, what are my chances of emerging unscathed?"

Gaara closed his eyes for a moment, and considered all the things he'd seen her do during their childhood… She'd put a desert snake in Kankuro's bed after he had dismantled her doll to make one of his puppets, once… and he'd only removed one of its eyes.

He looked over at Temari, and took in the way her eyes sparkled with mischief. He took in the others, as well. Tenten, Ino and Sakura were nodding their heads enthusiastically, all grinning, even Hinata looked mildly interested, if a little apprehensive.

"… I would say that you're in for trouble," he turned back to Shikamaru, who was noting the reactions of the people he'd known for years. "Assuming that they all agree…"

"I think it's pretty safe to say that you're screwed, Shikamaru…" Choji said finishing the bag and crumpling it in his hands. "Ah, they're finally here!"

Shino and Kankuro had entered the room; they quickly found seats as the Jounin and older Chuunin of the village came in through an opposite door, Lady Tsunade following in her Hokage garb.

"Welcome, ninja of the Five Hidden Villages," she said, her voice filled with an air of authority and wisdom that was usually only reserved for meetings of the highest importance, and not usually speaking.

Silence filled the room, and a nervous energy seemed to sizzle in the air.

"Hey Grandma Tsunade!" Naruto's voice answered gaily.

Shikamaru snorted. Naruto really was in a class of his own…

Tsunade ignored him. "We may all be of different homes, families, talents, and ideals. However, there is one thing that we all have in common: We are all _strong_. We have a great sense of pride in our nations, and in our own personal _nindōs_, our ninja ways… Enough so that your villages have considered you potential leaders."

She spoke in little more than a whisper, but everyone was captivated by her speech. Lee's eyes were shining with tears, and several people who had never even met the Hokage were nodding along with her speech.

"…So it is with great pleasure, that I, Tsunade, the Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, welcome you all. Over the next few weeks, you will be shown just how things work around here by the Gennin and Chuunin of our village, as they prepare for our Summer Festival. It is the sincerest wish of the five Kages that the next generation of leaders will stand united through the bonds of friendship…"

Gaara was listening with mild interest. Lady Tsunade did make a few good points, there. If all of the leaders were good friends, then there would be no need for any more war… Techniques and strategies could be shared… That said… he seriously doubted that _he _would ever be chosen as the next Kazekage… people were afraid of him…

"…That said, tonight is simply about having fun and getting to know your peers in a less formal setting. I hope you all enjoy our hospitality." She clapped her hands, signalling that the formalities were now over

"Now for the feast," Choji said, smiling widely. Shikamaru laughed, shaking his head, forgetting his "death sentence" for a moment.

From the other side of the room, Temari and Ino were watching, as he pulled Naruto to his feet and joked with Kiba.

"Uh, um…" Hinata squeaked. "A-Are you sure that everyone h-has to b-be-in-involved?" She asked, twiddling her fingers, though she was a little excited for what they had planned.

"Oh, yeah," Tenten giggled. "I can't _wait_!"

Both the inner and outer Sakura were wearing evil grins, and Ino was trembling with excitement and impatience.

Temari turned away from the group of boys, and put her hands on her hips. "Hinata," she said firmly. "If you feel uncomfortable about doing this, you don't have to do it. I don't wanna force my new buddies to do things that they don't wanna do." She turned slightly, and out of the corner of her eye she watched the group of boys again.

She caught Gaara's eye, and he gave her a look that clearly meant, _don't cause too much trouble_.

She battered her eyelids, and gave what could only be described as the "_I'm innocent, what trouble could _I_ cause_" look.

Shikamaru turned and caught her eye again. He looked a little worried, but he masked it by giving a wide grin and mouthing, _bring it on_.

_Let the games begin, _she thought, as she followed the other kunoichi through the doors to dining room.

* * *

Dinner was, for lack of a better word, eventful. Gennin and Chuunin from all villages were present, but the room was, for the most part, filled with leaf shinobi. This made for an interesting blend of topics, to anyone who was listening.

"-This is Neji Hyuga," said Tenten to a Hidden Stone ninja. "You should come along on the second day of the festival to watch him dance!"

"I swear to God, Tenten-"

"You should aim for a slight spin when you throw the shuriken. This helps to-"

"-So, gorgeous, you seeing anyone?"

"Only an annoyance that will be disappearing in five seconds before I kick his ass-"

Iruka watched his old students, pride swelling in his belly. They were doing fine, and many of the strangers seemed to be settling into easy conversation with those of the Leaf.

_However some people obviously need a little more encouragement than others,_ he noted seeing Shino and Kankuro blatantly ignore each other even though they were squeezed together by the people crowding them on either side.

"Whatcha thinking about, Ruru?" A jovial voice startled him out of his revere; Kakashi was sitting behind him, a bottle of sake in hand. "Would you like a drink?"

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that," Iruka said sternly, blushing at the stupid nickname that Kakashi had pinned him with as a child. "If those Gennin start calling me that-"

"Okay, okay… Iruka-Sensei…" Iruka could tell that Kakashi was grinning like a Cheshire Cat under that mask.

"Oh, ha-ha. You don't need to add the 'sensei' on the end."

"But, Iruka-_sensei_," Kakashi's voice had taken a mock-petulant tone. "If I don't, then I'm likely to fall to temptation, and it will slip out…"

Iruka sighed. Dealing with Kakashi's playful side was draining, but he couldn't help but love his friend for it.

"Jus- Just try," he said, trying not to laugh. "I'm sure that with practice-"

"Kakashi! My Ultimate Rival!" A shout came from in front of them.

Kakashi sighed. "This will only take a moment, Iruka."

"See, was that so hard?" Iruka teased, as Kakashi slowly got up to face Gai.

"Hello, Gai… I suppose it's your turn, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is, Kakashi. And this time the challenge iiiiiiiiiiis-" Gai was posing as he talked again. Beside him, Lee was watching with his usual awe. "-Drinking! I challenge you to a drinking contest!"

"You just want my sake," Kakashi said, hiding the bottle behind his back.

"Ha! Kakashi my friend, all is fair in love and war," Gai grinned. "If you concede that I am better, then I shall let you keep your sake!"

"Okay. I concede," Kakashi shrugged and turned back to Iruka.

"No, my friend, it is not that simple!" Gai shouted again. This time, Lee piped up.

"How dare you give Gai-Sensei so little respect, when he is challenging you with every fibre of his body?" he demanded, stamping his foot like a child.

"Yeah, Kakashi, why are you being so mean?" Iruka was almost doubled over with laughter, but he managed to compose himself to say his piece.

"Aww, but Ruru-"

"I will break your fingers if you call me that again," Iruka threatened, hoping that Lee hadn't heard.

"Gai-Sensei? Why does Kakashi-Sensei call Iruka-Sensei 'Ruru'?" _Damn, too late._

Kakashi was backing up, trying to retreat before Iruka could get a grip on him. But Iruka's hand shot out and grabbed hold of his flak jacket, and pulled him close.

"You look really tired," the angry chunnin hissed, pulling a kunai out of his hitai-ate and bringing it to Kakashi's masked throat. "Maybe I should put you to sleep for a while…"

"Ruru- ah!" The grip on his jacket got tighter, and the kunai closer. "Okay, okay! Iruka, calm down! Please don't kill me…" In truth, Kakashi was fully aware that Iruka wouldn't kill him. He'd been in this situation before, and the worst that had happened had been a slight cut to the jugular vein… He'd only been in the hospital for a week…

"Well, Lee… the reason Kakashi calls Ru-" Gai broke off his explanation as the chunnin's glare was aimed in his direction. "Uh… Ummm… sorry, Lee… I don't know."

Asuma came up to them, grinning. "The reason that Kakashi uses that pet-name for Iruka," he said, sitting down next to Lee. "Is because they are secret lovers."

Iruka let go of Kakashi's jacket in shock, his face completely blank. Gai and Lee were staring at Asuma as if he'd just told them the meaning of life, and even Kakashi's eye had bugged.

"Kill… you… I- will…" was all Iruka could manage for a moment, before he lunged at Asuma.

* * *

Oblivious to the fight between the teachers in the corner, Naruto and Kiba were having an animated discussion about prank tactics for the festival, with Gaara, Choji and Shikamaru listening intently as they ate. Gaara, at Shikamaru's insistence had been 'welcomed to the fold', as Kiba had put it, and was putting ideas forward, and Shikamaru had to admit, some of them were really good.

"You know, Gaara," Naruto said, while reaching over Choji to grab another sushi roll. "I wouldn't peg you for being one to prank… after all-"

"Naruto, shut up," Shikamaru said, fidgeting slightly. He didn't want to have to break up another fight; his chakra was not yet fully recovered.

Gaara was completely calm when he answered. "These pranks have already been played before," he smiled. "Be forewarned that Temari will know these tricks when she sees them, so she will make you suffer if any are used against her... She created them after all…"

_Oh, God,_ Shikamaru thought, knowing that she was the one planning Ino's revenge. _I am so screwed_.

Kiba seemed to think otherwise. "She's a _girl_," he snorted. "We'll outsmart her easily!"

"You're forgetting two things," Shikamaru countered. "One, she's _smart_. Two, she's working with a whole bunch of other smart girls… and Ino."

_"What was that?"_ A shriek came from behind him. _Crap_.

Naruto and Kiba sniggered.

"You're in for it no-ow," Choji sang.

_What a drag…_ Shikamaru braced himself for an attack as he turned around.

An angry-faced Ino was standing there, trembling in anger.

"You… you dare…" She raised her hand.

Shikamaru gritted his teeth. He'd been on the receiving end of one of Ino's slaps before.

"SHIKAMARUUUUU!"

Her hand whirled down, and Shikamaru's eyes squeezed shut as he prepared for the pain.

"Heh… wow, Shikamaru, Ino was right… you _are_ a real wimp."

Shikamaru cautiously opened his eyes, and looked up. What had previously been an angry Ino was now a smirking Temari.

"Transformation… damn it…"

"Cry-baby. Though you're probably lucky that she didn't hear that…"

"What do you want?" Gaara was staring at his sister intently. He didn't want her causing too much trouble for the Hidden Leaf…

"Nothing… I just wanted to see how my cute little brother was settling in," she said, playfully stroking Gaara's hair.

"Leave off," he grimaced, pulling away from his sister's touch. In truth, all three of the sand siblings loved each other's' affection, and cherished each moment they got to act like a real family… after all, they were raised as tools…

Naruto grinned at the sight of Temari. "Hey," he cried. "Do you want to join in on our bet? Gaara says you're good with pranks!"

Temari scoffed. "Good? Only good?" She leant over Gaara, her smile slightly evil. "You tell them of my abilities only to describe them as 'good'?"

Even though he knew that Temari was teasing, Gaara shrunk back against the wall, shielding his face.

"Actually, he was describing your pranks in detail…" Choji supplied, setting down his chopsticks for a moment. "They sound amazing…"

"Thank you, um…" Temari trailed off. "I'm sorry, I don't know your name."

"Choji. Choji Akimichi," Choji took no offence, on the contrary, his face broke into a huge smile. "It's nice to meet you in a time where we're _not_ fighting."

Temari bowed. _He's the perfect gentleman,_ she thought, sneaking a glance at Shikamaru, who had just yawned widely without even covering his mouth. _Shadow-boy could take a few pointers…_

"It's nice to meet you," She replied. "And thanks for the compliment."

Naruto was just about to open his mouth to ask Temari a question, when he was interrupted by a yell of fury.

"ASSSUUUUMMAAAAAAAAA!"

They all looked up. There was a crowd surrounding the corner where the teachers had been eating.

"They're sparring! Iruka-Sensei and Asuma-Sensei!" Sakura shrieked, as more people got up to watch.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT…" the crowd chanted, fists up in the air.

"Iruka! Hit him with the fists of youth!" Came a shout from Gai. "You too, Asuma!"

Iruka and Asuma slowly circled each other, both looking for an opening. Iruka was seething, his vision slightly red. _That bastard… how in the _hell_ am I going to be able to conduct lessons now? Every single student is going to ask why two men are in love and parent teacher interviews… I'm going to kill him for this…_

Asuma was enjoying himself, though he hadn't expected Iruka to be the one to fight him. He'd been hoping for a spar with Kakashi. _Oh well, let's see how powerful the school teacher is…_

"Go Ruru!" Kakashi shouted from the sidelines, his eye dancing with mirth.

"You're next, you damned idiot!" Iruka shouted at him, his guard lowered. Asuma took advantage, leaping forward, his arm ready to strike. He was inches away from his target before… he was flying away?

Iruka's years of teaching children had paid off. After all, shinobi in training often tried sneak attacks, whether it was for a chance to show off, or to get something off of him, like answers for a test. And he had never lost, unless you counted Naruto's _Sexy no Jutsu_… and he tried not to think about that.

Asuma regained control, using the force that Iruka had applied to keep momentum. He sprang back, grabbing shuriken as he went, and flung them at him. Iruka made hand signs, his hands almost blurred, and the shuriken flew back. Asuma tried dodging, but the shuriken followed, tracking his movements.

"Damn," he mumbled, his cigarette tumbling from his mouth. He stooped to catch it, and the shuriken hit him all at once.

"Wow, what an idiot… he didn't even use a substitution…"

"A Jounin was defeated by a Chuunin?"

"Yay, Iruka-Sensei! You did it!"

But Iruka was still tense, his eyes darting around him. The sound of wind through a window reached his ears and he turned, watching Asuma's fake body turn to dust, and scatter. He waited a few more seconds, before kneeling down, and placing his palm on the floor, closing his eyes.

There were titters in the crowd. Shikamaru and Naruto had pushed their way to the front and were watching with great interest. They were eager in learning new things from their sensei.

"Ten buck says Iruka-Sensei wipes the floor with Asuma-Sensei," Naruto whispered to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru studied Iruka for a moment, taking in his angry yet focused face, and calculated.

"I'm not arguing with you there," he murmured back. Asuma may be a jounin, but his moves were well known, not to mention that he wasn't taking the match seriously enough. Iruka, known for being the loveable teacher, was not often sent on missions and as a result, his moves almost unknown. He could easily hold the element of surprise, as there was no way to predict his movements.

Iruka was concentrating very hard; he hadn't used this particular jutsu in a while. He hadn't needed to, children weren't hard to sense.

Like many of the Shinobi of the Leaf, Iruka had inherited a Kekkei-Genkai, a special blood-trait that only his family could use. He could sense waves, whether physical or mental (he tried not to use the mental if he could help it; not only was it an invasion of privacy, he'd had a bad experience as a child sensing the teenage Kakashi's thoughts), and use them to sense where people were, how to attack them, or avoid them. It was ironic, as it worked in the same way that a dolphin or bat used echo-location.

But this jutsu was better suited to the outdoors, where the disturbances were minor. They were in a room full of teenagers, and the physical vibrations from their audience weren't making it easier to find Asuma…

_Shuffling of feet…ignore it… heavy whispers… so LOUD… IGNORE it! Naruto's saying something about a bet… Hehe, he can be so cute sometimes… A kunoichi's bracelets jingling… The frequency of _that_ is hurting a little… No, block it out… CONCENTRATE, IRUKA! _

Maintaining his concentration, he slowly relaxed his muscles, cracking his neck. He kept his eyes closed, but he could feel the anxiety of the crowd surrounding him. They were getting bored, and many were fidgeting at a rapidly increasing rate… It was _hurting_. He lifted his free hand and placed it to his temple, trying to pinch the nerve that would help dull the pain.

Kakashi stood up, seeing the flash of pain cross the Chunnin's face. "Everyone!" he called out, mentally gritting his teeth over the pain that he himself was causing Iruka. "Stay still and be quiet… your patience will be rewarded." He sat back down again, and watched as Iruka opened an eye, and mouthed a 'thank-you'.

Asuma was sweating. He should have known that "Dolphin-Sensei" would be using a sensory jutsu… it was a good thing he'd been trained to be able to avoid them. And Iruka couldn't keep it up for long… Could he? He kept up in the air, not allowing his feet to touch the ground. He knew that the slightest vibration would alert Iruka to his presence. He slowly moved himself closer and closer to his opponent, priming himself for the attack… He threw a silent shuriken, and it was on target.

It was an inch away from Iruka's arm when he caught it, using the momentum to throw it back with pinpoint accuracy and speed. Asuma was only just able to block with the metal plate on his glove. _He's… brilliant_, he thought, touching back onto the ground. _He could be in ANBU if he wanted to… with abilities like _that_…_ He took out a kunai and waited for Iruka's counter-attack.

Iruka slowly stood up, dragging his foot in a wide semicircle as he did. His eyes were still closed, and he cracked his neck, keeping his head titled so that he was facing the floor. He was facing the _complete_ wrong direction from where Asuma was.

"Uhh… Iruka?" Asuma stepped forward. The Chunnin felt the rippling vibrations and spun, sending a wave of shuriken at his opponent. His face was still tilted to the floor, and Asuma could see that his eyes were closed.

Asuma was a little pissed at this. _He's blocking everything, and he's not even looking? __**Bastard**__!_

Iruka smirked; he had sensed that last part. He lifted his head and opened his eyes, looking straight at Asuma.

"You can concede if you wish," he smiled, but Asuma had no time to even consider thinking about what he had just said before Iruka leapt forward.

And he was fast. Why Iruka had ever thought to being an ANBU was beyond him… he was a jounin, for crying out loud, and he was _struggling_ to fight off this chunnin! He had worked so hard for so long to gain the respect of his squad… and that was all going down the drain.

"Go, Iruka-Sensei!" Ino was screaming with Naruto and Sakura, Choji was bobbing up and down with excitement, and Shikamaru was shaking his head at him. He caught Kurenai's eye, and she was smirking.

Iruka was only using basic moves, but he was, as the teenagers around them were calling it, _owning_ him.

Asuma pulled back, skimming across the floor. Iruka slowed and stopped, his face now in a cheerful, if slightly evil, smile.

"My, my, Asuma-Sensei," he admonished. "It seems as if you've forgotten all of your basic training… how sad that you can't defeat little ol' me…"

Asuma raised his fists and assumed his fighting stance. "Keep talking, Iruka, and I'll snap you like a twig…" he warned, giving the chunnin a little smile to show that he was joking.

At these words, the smile on Iruka's face grew wider. Kakashi recognised the look and leant over whispering to Kurenai. She laughed and nodded her head.

"Asuma!" She called, calling both adults attention to her. "If you win this fight, I promise that I'll go on a date with you…" She winked, blowing him a kiss. Asuma felt his cheeks reddening.

Kakashi yelled out as well. "Iruka! If _you_ win this fight, I will give you my body!" This was answered with cat-calls from Naruto and Kiba.

"Shut up, you moron!" Iruka yelled back, his eyes dancing with mirth at the two jounins' displays of affection. This was why he loved his friends… Kakashi, always eager to play games, even at the risk of his reputation. And sweet Kurenai, never willing to openly admit her feelings for Asuma, but always prepared to joke about them…

He caught Asuma's eye and they exchanged grins. Iruka turned to face the gennin and chunnin in the crowd.

"It seems that Asuma needs a lesson in the ways of the shinobi. As future leaders, you will need to able to teach your students, and your charges these ways, these _nindōs_. So…" He eased back into his battle stance. "What is the first rule of the shinobi?"

Sakura answered dutifully. "A shinobi must always see through deception."

"Correct as always, Sakura…" Iruka smiled, as his face… _melted?_ No, not just his face… his entire body was turning to liquid, rushing to the floor. Soon Asuma was left staring at a puddle of liquid that wasn't quite water…

"Hey, you stole my sake…" Kakashi sulked, clutching his now empty bottle and, behind his mask, pouting.

"Haha… I'll buy you another bottle," Iruka's disembodied voice said, but from where no one could tell. "…The second rule of the shinobi?"

"A shinobi must prepare before it is too late to," came the voice of a Cloud ninja.

Asuma heard this just as he felt a sharp jab to the lower back. He crumpled, hitting the floor. He groaned.

"Of course, this is directly related to another rule… which is?"

This time, it was Naruto who answered, having experience with this one. "A shinobi must never let his enemy get behind him!" He shouted triumphantly, pleased to know the answer.

Iruka melted into view, smiling cheerfully. "Correct, Naruto. Asuma, have you learnt your lesson?" He asked the jounin on the floor.

"Yessss…" Asuma replied, rubbing his back as he sat up. "Never pick a fight with you unless I want public humiliation."

"Good. Nice to know that you got it." Iruka helped him up, and helped him over to where Kurenai and Kakashi were sitting, ignoring the crowd of awe-struck teenagers.

Kurenai pushed Kakashi off his chair so that Asuma could sit down, and let him rest his head on her shoulder.

"Kurenai…" Asuma turned his head so that he could breathe in her scent. "I lost…"

Kurenai laughed. "I noticed," she said, pulling out a new sake bottle and two cups.

"I'm sorry. I know how badly you wanted to go out with this stud," Iruka teased, as Kakashi passed him a plate of rice balls.

Kurenai blushed, but luckily for her, Asuma didn't see it.

"We could pretend that I won," he said, sounding like a child a he lit up a new cigarette.

"That's cheating," Kakashi poked Asuma's cheek. Kurenai swatted him away.

"YES! Let your love shine like the fountain of youth!" Gai shouted.

"And you…" Iruka's eye had a murderous glint in them again as he turned to Gai.

Asuma's squad, plus Naruto, came up. Ino immediately started chatting away to Lee, the two trying to figure out a way that Asuma could have won the match. They came up with nothing.

Naruto distracted Iruka from his murderous intents by jumping on his back.

"That was awesome, Iruka-Sensei! Believe it! You were all-"

Shikamaru had gone over to Asuma. "So lame…"

"Shut up," Asuma replied taking a drag, and lifting his head, so that he wouldn't blow the smoke into Kurenai's face.

"Just ask her out instead of placing bets…" Choji advised.

"And how many girlfriends have you had, again?" Asuma lowered his head onto Kurenai's lap, a thing they'd used to do since they first met.

"Have you ever actually _tried _asking her out?" Ino butted in. "'Cause that might actually work…"

"I'll go on a date with you… if you ask," Kurenai blurted, mentally kicking herself.

Asuma looked up at her. "Go out with me?"

"_That's_ the best you can do?" Ino screeched, hitting her sensei.

"Well… I would be asking her a lot differently, if there weren't three _brats_ buzzing around us."

Kurenai smiled down at Asuma, fighting the urge to leap up and run over to Anko, who was chatting to Ibiki. This was so _embarrassing_… not how she had pictured it at all.

"Yes, sure, I'll go out with you," She answered, casually flicking him on the nose in order to calm her nerves.

"So it's a date?" He asked, not sure whether he had heard her right.

"Yes."

* * *

**S.F: So... how did you enjoy the chapter? Did you love it? Hate it? No matter which way you feel, please review it!  
**KAKASHI: Do you want to explain why Gai is attatched to my leg and crying like a girl?  
_GAI: Rival-Kakashi! Why? _*sobs*  
**S.F: I would, but... this part is reserved for explaining Iruka and Asuma's moves! Just read it while you're waiting...  
**KAKASHI: *sighs* Fine...  
**S.F: ... Okay... Just in case it didn't make sense, here's an explanation:**

_"Damn," he mumbled, his cigarette tumbling from his mouth. He stooped to catch it, and the shuriken hit him all at once __... __The sound of wind through a window reached his ears and he turned, watching Asuma's fake body turn to dust, and scatter._

**The way I pictured it, Asuma used the ashes of his cigarette to create a substitution, which, after it had served its purpose, broke up and dissolved. :P**

**Iruka's power of sensory works just like that of echo-location. I just added in the mental part, 'cause I have a fondness for telapathy. Also, he substituted himself for Kakashi's sake, and was using a genjutsu to stop Asuma from being able to see the real him...**

KAKASHI: ...Again... why is Gai attached to my leg and sobbing... Ruru, do you know?  
_IRUKA: I will cut off your ***** if you don't stop calling me that... hey, Snow, can_ _you-_  
**S.F: No. I am not doing anything to maul Kakashi... he will do it himself.  
**KAKASHI: Say what?  
**S.F: Okay! Time to go! Byyyyyeeeee!**


	6. Chapter 6 Girls Are From Mars

**Hey, hello, and how are you?**

**I hope you guys are all doing okay… I haven't updated in almost a month *cries* I am sooooo sorry about this! It's just been crazy, lately!**

**Anyway… I just wanted to share a few things with you… **

**I have a facebook page!**

**That's right guys – the Snow Fairy got herself onto facebook… this page is just for if you guys wanna chat without the 7 hour gaps (hopefully), or if you want to review without your pen-name attached, or I can share your works on this as well! Get excited, and please like: FACE BOOK ****/pages/Snow-Fairy/229306803835490**** (Remove the spaces ad capitals )**

**I have a Deviantart Account!**

**Yea, this one's old news… but, I figure if I put all my links together... this is on my profile :D**

**I think that was all I wanted to say… enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

After dinner was over, and they were all dismissed, Kiba took over. The message was passed along like Chinese Whispers, and by the time Shikamaru received the message, it had gone from, "Meeting at the Point, to strategize prank tactics" to "Make out with the pervy sage at the Point."

"NARUTO! I know it was you who changed it!" Kiba yelled, when Shikamaru asked him. Naruto answered with a snicker, as the group of leaf gennin boys, with Gaara and Kankuro in tow, made their way up to the Point, an old cave that was situated above the Hokage's faces. It had once been an ANBU lookout point, but that had been years ago. Now it was used as a hangout for the gennin when they weren't out on missions or training. It had been filled with things over the years; crates held blankets and cushions for cold nights, as well as a variety of other things: cups, plates and bowl for when Choji brought food; a stash of old porn magazines that had been pilfered over the years that showed Tsunade in her teenage years (Naruto had received these from Jiraiya, but had hidden them in fear of Kakashi or Iruka finding them); in the corner was firewood and kindle, and they'd even cleared a space saved for sparring.

"Wow, this… this is… homey," Kankuro commented as he and Gaara looked about the cave-room that Kiba and Shino had led the group to.

"It's private, the adults don't like coming up here," Shino said, as he picked up a few branches from the pile and set them up at the cave-mouth, lighting a fire.

"Why?" Gaara asked. "This would be perfect for observation of the Village, you could see for mile if anyone decided to attack…"

"It brings bad memories to most of the people here," Shikamaru stretched, as he got out cups for the tea that Choji had brought in a thermos.

"Bad… Memories?" Kankuro probed, As Shino accidentally sat down next to him. The two glared, before promptly ignoring each other.

"The area around this lookout post was where many of our village died fighting the Nine-Tailed Fox…" Neji said plainly, glancing at Naruto, who looked away from all of them, clenching his fists uncomfortably.

Kankuro and Gaara both noticed Naruto's discomfort, and shared a look; they both knew that Naruto's burden was one that Gaara shared.

"Um…" Gaara quickly searched his mind for a new topic. "… What were the ideas you had for your competition? That's why we're here, isn't it?"

At this, Naruto perked up. "We've got heaps of great ideas… You better believe it!"

After this, the conversation settled into tactics and planning, with many of the gennin animated and even Gaara looked like he was enjoying himself.

Choji got out a few bowls, and filled them with packets of chips from his Hitai-ate. Where he managed to fit all that food, no one knew. But everyone was grateful; it had been at least a few hours since the dinner.

They munched on the chips, as the conversation changed.

"Hey, Gaara…" Kankuro stretched out, making sure to avoid touching Shino, who instinctively moved back.

"Yes?"

"Are you into Sakura?" Gaara stared at his brother, and Naruto choked. Lee's eyes bugged, then narrowed as he stared at the Sand Jinjuriki. _Another rival?_

"… She's nice," Gaara finally answered.

"But you like her, right?" Kankuro pressed. "I mean, you did try to kiss her…"

"WHAT?"

"Th- … That was because she was helping me!" Gaara stumbled over his words, his face pinking slightly. Kankuro stared at his little brother. He'd never seen… was Gaara _blushing_?

"What was my darling Sakura helping you with?" Lee asked, keeping his voice level, though on the inside he was screaming.

"She is NOT your 'darling'!" Naruto yelled.

"Anyway," Lee's voice was hard. "What was she helping you with?"

"One of the Mist kunoichi came up to him and started flirting with him," Kiba yawned, as he leaned back.

"He was getting all flustered, and Sakura helped him out," Kankuro continued. "Pretended that _she _was dating Gaara…"

"But the kunoichi… Kagura, her name is, annoying as hell the entire way here… Yeah, she didn't believe that they were going out at all. So he demanded that they proved that they were in love…" Kiba shrugged, adding in the extra detail of her name.

Lee settled down, the fire in his eyes dimming at the revelation. _That's good, Gaara's not a rival… even though he will get to be… closer to her…_ he gritted his teeth at this thought.

"So?" Kankuro was getting impatient. "Do. You. Like. Her?"

Gaara was twitching violently, desperately trying to thinking of a way to avoid the question. He came up with nothing.

"She's a nice person… It's hard NOT to like her," he finally managed. "But I would feel the same way if anyone treated me as nicely as you all do…"

An uncomfortable silence filled the room.

"…So, err… not romantically, no," Gaara finished, wanting to strangle himself with his own sand.

"Hahaha!" Naruto threw his arm around Gaara's shoulder. The tension in the room cleared almost instantly.

"So, Kiba… Got anyone special in your mind?" Choji grinned, massaging his belly.

"Weeeeeeellll…" Kiba rolled his tongue, and most of the boys leaned forward in anticipation. "Not telling," He finished sticking out his tongue. Akamaru gave a bark of laughter.

"Argh! Kiba, you suck!"

"Moron, you could have just said so to start with…"

"Hahahaha!" Kiba was bent over with laughter. "Gotcha! Shino… have anyone who makes _your _heart flutter?" he asked, batting his eyelids.

"No… no female holds any kind of attraction to me."

"So that means… you're gay?" Neji couldn't help himself, it just slipped out. But he accompanied his outburst with a huge grin, to show that he wasn't being serious.

"DUHN DUHN DUUUUUUUHHN!" Kiba and Shikamaru shouted together, laughing like maniacs. The entire group collapsed into laughter. Shino just sat there for a moment, before chuckling.

"Well, supposing your theory is correct…" he pushed his glasses up his nose. "Then you're all in trouble…"

"How do you mean?" Lee asked.

"I'm blocking the entrance to the cave… you're all trapped…" He stood up.

"Uhh, Shino?"

"…And you're all MINE!" Shino shouted, crash-tackling Kiba. The two play-fought for a moment, before Shino trapped Kiba against the wall, their faces inches apart.

"Okay, you've made your point," Kiba said, not entirely sure if Shino was joking.

"Hehe… that was funny," Shino moved back to where he had been sitting before, chuckling softly. "The look on your face…"

"So, are you actually gay, or…" Naruto pursued. Shino answered this by flinging a shuriken at him.

Still not entirely convinced that Shino was joking around, Kiba scooted over next to Neji.

"This is entirely your fault," he accused, pouting. "So you're up next. Answer or die," he said, holding up a kunai.

"But if you got to skip your turn-" the kunai moved closer. "Okay, okay… Tenten. I like Tenten."

This was answered with catcalls and hoots.

"What do you like about her?"

"Have you kissed her?"

"When is the wedding? Gai-Sensei will want to prepare a speech…"

Neji stared at Lee. "Shut up, you… No, Naruto, I have not kissed her… and what I like about her… She's great to spar with, is fun to talk to. She's really strong, with a good aim, and-"

"Dude, you're not exactly describing a girlfriend… you're describing a mate…"

"-AND she has pretty eyes, and a kind smile. You should let people finish before you interrupt them, Kankuro…"

"Does she like you back?"

"I've…" Neji sighed. "I've never told her… Lee…? Oh, wait, no-"

"Sakura! The darling of my heart! I will make her mine, because my love can protect her until the end of time! Our love will surely transcend time too! Her beautiful eyes-"

"You just had to ask, didn't you?" Shikamaru rolled his eyes at Neji, who hung his head in shame.

"Well, then… Choji, do you like anyone?"

Choji was silent for a moment, as he slowly chewed the bite he'd just taken.

"-And her hair! It's so soft and shiny! And her forehead is so wide and beautiful! It makes me want to kiss it!"

"SHUT UP, LEE!" Neji yelled.

Choji mumbled something inaudible.

"Sorry, didn't catch that," Kiba said, leaning forward.

"I, um… I like… Ino…"

Shikamaru smiled, knowing just how hard it had been for Choji to admit that. Like Naruto with Sakura, Choji had been in love with Ino since he'd first met her in the Academy.

Kankuro scratched his head, his hood shifting slightly to show a few locks of his hair, before he tugged it back down. "So, she's the… blonde? The one giving out lap dances at the dinner?"

At this, Shikamaru and Gaara shared a glance before bursting out into laughter.

"Yeah," Shikamaru snorted. "But she wasn't doing it because she wanted to…"

Kankuro chose to ignore this. "Good choice," he said to Choji. "But a bit out of your league, right?"

Choji's heart dropped into his stomach, but he forced a smile. "Haha… yeah, out of… my league…" he trailed off and his shoulders slumped.

"Ah! I didn't mean-" Kankuro reached out a hand, suddenly realising what he'd said. "I just meant-"

He cut off as he felt an icy glare from Shikamaru's direction.

"Yes, Kankuro, what _did_ you mean by that?"

"Judging from the way that she was acting at the dinner, she's one of those girls who look down on anyone who doesn't fit their standard of perfection? You know, 'not pretty enough for me', and all that crap?"

Shikamaru was still glaring at Kankuro, but his eyes softened slightly as he realised what Kankuro meant. Ino _was _like that… she was always going on about how women preferred men with muscles than fat, and that all good guys loved girls who were nice and skinny. Choji had been on the receiving end of many lectures on this topic, so many that he and Shikamaru could pretty much quote it word for word.

"… I don't really want to talk about it…" Choji changed the subject. "But what about you, Kankuro? In love with the sexy beast that you're rooming with?" Kankuro pulled a face, and Shino's expression was unreadable.

"Okay… I guess I deserved that…" Kankuro leant back against the cave-wall. "No one _really_ interesting, but… there are a few girls in the Sand who are a bit-" he cut off here, and Gaara rolled his eyes. Kankuro was _such_ a player…

"Shikamaru… have anyone?"

"Women are all so troublesome…" Came the yawning reply. "Not much point…"

"What about Temari?" Gaara asked suddenly. "What do you think about her?"

"She's…" Shikamaru had trouble describing her, even in his own mind. "She's different from the girls around here," he tried, knowing that this would _not _be enough for the other boys. "More intense, ya'know?"

"More… intense?" Kankuro didn't really think that she was any different. But Gaara was nodding his head. He'd been watching people for years, it was all he could do to feel human. Temari had had to shoulder a lot more responsibility than most other kunoichi, and it had taken its toll. Not that she was insane or anything… she was simply a lot more brutal than most… which was why Shikamaru should be afraid…

"Anyway, Naruto…" Shino pushed his glasses up his nose. "The only one left is you…"

"Well, I do like Sakura-"

"Naruto, you traitor! How could you do this to me?" Lee jumped up, the fire in his eyes renewed.

Naruto leapt up as well. "Shut up, Bushy-Brows! I saw her first!"

"Oh yeah? Well, let us see who is stronger, and more deserving of her love!"

"Yeah, you're on! But don't go crying when you lose!"

"Ah, but that is where you are mistaken, Naruto. For you see, I will not lose! My love for Sakura is just too great!"

"Bring it on!"

The two leapt into action, sparring furiously.

"LEAF HURRICANE!"

"MULTI-SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

The others watched them with interest for a moment, until Lee hit the wall with a crash, causing part of the wall to crumble slightly, then more violently, as the entire cave started to shudder slightly.

Shikamaru stood up. "Alright, time to go…" He quickly pulled Choji up, and pushed the gennin out of the cave.

"But I… I want to! I want to watch!" Kankuro yelled as Kiba scooped up Akamaru, and practically dragged him out. And soon they were running, Shino pulling Naruto and a barely conscious Lee from the cave.

They turned back, to see the mouth of the cave collapse.

"Whoops…" Naruto, wiped the dirt from his eyes, as he tried to get up. Kiba kicked him in the back of the head sending him back down.

"Thanks a lot, moron… now we don't have a hangout…"

"Oh, yeah… don't worry about the fact that we could have lost _our lives_ because of a rivalry over _Sakura_, or anything…" Shikamaru shook his head in amazement. "Is anyone hurt?"

Everyone answered with 'no's and shakes of heads. Well, everyone except Naruto and Lee who were groaning in pain.

"You definitely bruised a rib, Naruto…" Lee winced as he slowly sat up. "Good job."

"Oww! Kiba, I think you broke my _head_ bone!"

"Deal with it!"

"Maybe I don't want to- Aah! My spleen!"

Kankuro looked at his brother. "If this is the way the Leaf lives, then I wanna live here."

"Too bad we weren't born here, then..." Gaara smiled one of his rare smiles. Not the evil grin of victory after a kill, like Kankuro was used to, but a genuine smile of warmth.

"Hey, man," Naruto turned to Lee slowly, grunting in pain. "You wanna call a truce?"

"Yes… I do not wish to fight you anymore, Naruto…"

"Well, we may as well all go home," Shikamaru said, standing up.

The boys broke off as they went to their homes, yelling goodbyes as they put as much difference as they could between them and the collapsed lookout cave.

* * *

As Choji and Shikamaru lived close to each other, they and Gaara walked home together in comfortable silence. The night was perfect, not too warm, not too cold, a slight breeze and crickets could be heard, as they chirped away. Each of the boys was dwelling on their own thoughts, but they all revolved around a certain point: Kankuro's words to Choji.

Gaara was disgusted at his brother's lack of thought. He wondered how this had affected Choji's self-esteem. It was obvious that it was more than just some teenage crush… maybe he could talk to Shikamaru about it later…?

Shikamaru was musing. He'd known for _years_ that Choji had been in love with Ino… it was only natural after all… Ino was a beautiful person, even if she though that she was ugly and fat… he knew for a fact that Ino would be even more attractive if she stopped trying to diet and lose weight, which was what Choji tried to tell her, all the time...

Choji felt that it was all a bit hopeless… Kankuro had been right, there was _no way _that Ino would ever see him as anything more than a friend, a team-mate. While it was true that they and Shikamaru were a closer team than most, almost like family… _and that's all that she'll ever see_, he thought miserably.

They heard footsteps and laughter from in front of them and each looked up. Ino, Sakura and Temari were giggling about something after having said goodbye to Hinata and Tenten, who had gone in the opposite direction to their homes. They stopped as they drew level with the boys, and instead wore sombre expressions.

"Hey, Ino," Shikamaru tried for a nonchalant attitude, trying to ease the tension between him and Ino… he was still rather worried about what the girls had planned.

At this she smiled. "Hi, Choji. Hi, Gaara… Hi, idiot."

Sakura giggled again, but Temari shushed her, also trying not to laugh.

"Temari," Gaara stared at his sister for a moment, trying to figure out what was going on. "Whatever you're planning, it won't work… I've seen all of your tricks, and now all of us know what to look for."

Temari grinned. "You've seen all of the tricks that I _wanted_ you to see," she answered. "Trust me when I say that you've got _nothing_ on me…"

The three kunoichi went to move past the boys. Shikamaru stopped Temari before she could pass.

"Temari… I have a premonition… about you… your life will be in danger…"

She waited for a second, a smirk on her face. He stared at her for a second, before grinning.

"Nope, sorry, it's nothing…"

She shook her head, and kept walking for a moment, before the ground was, for the third time that day, rushing towards her face. Shikamaru had tripped her. Again.

He whipped out an arm, and caught her, his arm wrapped around her stomach.

"Haha… guess I _was _right. Saved your life…"

Choji started laughing softly, and Gaara smiled.

Temari's teeth gritted. She let herself go limp for a second, before pushing off of the ground, and flipping up, aiming to kick him in the face. He stumbled back, bringing his hands up to his face, only just managing to dodge.

"That was uncalled for," he said, bringing his hands back down as she righted herself again with her hands on her hips. "All I did was try to save you from death, but fine. Maybe next time I won't bother if that's the way you repay me," he stuck out his tongue.

At these words, Temari was suddenly fighting a _very_ strong urge to slap him across the face.

"So how would you like me to repay you next time?"

"I don't know… a hug? Chocolate? Eternal adoration? That kind of thing."

Choji and Gaara were beside themselves with laughter. Gaara was actually leaning on Choji because he could no longer balance himself, he was laughing so hard. He had _never_ seen Temari so rattled by a boy before… this could prove to be very entertaining…

Sakura and Ino were watching with interest. This could be VERY interesting… Maybe they could…

Shikamaru was watching the Sand kunoichi's temper with glee. She was so _easy _to mess with…

He tripped her up again, catching her in the crook of his arm. She was silent for a moment, anger and surprise lighting her features.

"Heh, I must be some kind of superhero. You really need to work a lot more balance. It's too easy for me to do that." "Asshole!" Temari shrieked. "If you do that again, I'll-"

"You'll what?"

"Shikamaru, you should probably stop now," Choji warned, but it was already too late.

Temari had whipped her hand back and slapped him across the face. He stumbled back, wincing at the pain from the force of the hit.

"Ow… troublesome…"

Temari pushed past him roughly, practically dragging Sakura and Ino with her.

"That's what I'll do!" She shouted over her shoulder. "Don't mess with me, Shikamaru, or you will be _dead_!"

The three boys stood there stunned for a moment, Shikamaru rubbing his now-pink cheek.

"Do you have a death wish or something, Shikamaru?" Choji asked, as he ripped open a bag of chips that he seemed to have conjured from thin air. "That's the second girl that you've pissed off today… and they're both out for blood."

Shikamaru said nothing. He just stood there staring at the spot where Temari had disappeared and rubbed his cheek thoughtfully.

* * *

From up in a nearby tree, Kakashi was watching.

_Things are going to get really interesting around here… maybe even better than _Icha Icha Paradisu_… I'm going to need backup if I'm going to be able to keep an eye on all of them…_

He hopped down from the tree, landing as softly as a feather. He pulled out his book and walked slowly to his destination.

He knocked on the door of the apartment, hoping that he would be allowed entrance at this late an hour…

"Coming…" A tired voice called from inside. There was a pause, in which Kakashi could hear a kettle being turned on, the soft padding of bare feet on a wooden floor and a lock being pulled back, before the door opened.

"Oh…hey, Kakashi…" Iruka popped his head out, rubbing his eye, and yawning. "What do you need?"

"I need _you_, Ruru… I need you _badly_," Kakashi couldn't help himself; Iruka had made it _way_ too easy…

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just slam the door in your face, you moron..."

Kakashi's eye was dancing with mirth. "Because I have a favour to ask of you, and it _is _actually important…"

Iruka glared at the jounin for a moment, before opening the door wide enough for Kakashi to step through.

"It had better be, you fool… Come in, I just put on some coffee…"

Kakashi smiled softly under his mask at the tired chunnin as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

**Stay tuned all you lovely duckies, you, because the next chapter is coming soon! (And I'm really sorry about the low quality of the chapter, but I am proud of a few moments *winks*). Also on its way are a couple of one-shots (that will probably turn into multi-chapters, but still), so stay tuned, please!**

**Thanks again for all the support that you guys give me by reading, reviewing and faving! I love you all xoxo **

**Next up for commentary is either Anko or Shino (voting lines are open on facebook, as well as in your reviwing, I don't mind how...)**

**If you hold my heart, I'll fly without wings,  
Love, Snow Fairy,  
Xoxo**


End file.
